Crisis Gemini
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Finalmente llegaron al punto en el que no podían ni verse las caras. Para Kanon, Saga ya no existiría, a Saga no le importa, pero a dos gemelos aprendices la separación no es una opción, ¿qué harán para volver a unir a sus maestros?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis bellos lectores! ¿me extrañaron?, yo si, y mucho, no tienen ni idea. Esta semana fue la más caótica en mi historia como universitaria, y para los que se enteraron en mi última actualización de Utopia, todavía tenemos el problema del agua. Ahora el gobierno "solucionó" preventivamente las cosas construyendo tuberías alternas a otros ríos, pero se preguntarán... ¿dónde queda el problema original?, ¿rescatarán el ecosistema del río Guarapiche?, no pudo darme más rabia cuando por casualidad me enteré de voz de mi hermana que encontraron una anaconda muerta por la contaminación... la foto anda rodando en facebook, yo no me he querido meter para no agarrar otro madre coraje que ya esta semana he tenido muchos, sumados al estrés, que hasta mi corazoncito se puso un poco trol x3

¿Lo bueno de tantos problemas?, este fic tan... ¿raro?, tiene más o menos que ver aunque la idea tira a otro punto que al final terminó planteándome situaciones interesantes. Para los que leyeron **¡¿Quién diablos fue?** reconocerán algunos nombrecitos de los aprendices que salieron, porque si señores, son los mismos, pero esta vez los conocerán un poquito mejor. No por eso me voy a centrar en los OC y dejar a los cannon de lado, de hecho, ¡el fic es para los gemelos más sexys de SS!, y los OC solo ayudarán a hacer las cosas más divertidas, y como no, liosas ;D me gustaría mucho leer que opinan de ellos, porque en verdad, adoro a estos niños. ¿Qué cuando escribiré seriamente sobre ellos?, difícil de saber, hasta que no culmine **Astarté** no me comprometo a nada más grande, porque si, Suigin, Akio y yo tenemos planes grandes para estos nenes, los de bronce y Kanon mismo.

No los hostigo mas con mis cosas y los invito a leer~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuberías rotas<strong>_

Como en cualquier día normal, el sol despuntaba el alba, trayendo consigo la luz matinal a la tierra y el mundo, bañando de manera especial y cíclica los templos del zodiaco, desde el primero hasta el último, y finalmente, alcanzaba la majestuosa estatua de Athena dotándola de brillo único. Un espectáculo que se repetía todos los días, y no por eso dejaba de ser maravilloso. La brisa pura de la mañana era un deleite para los madrugadores que salían de sus camas temprano a recibir el nuevo día.

En ejemplos estaba Mu, que con prontitud empezaba sus labores dentro del templo y al acabar, se sentaba en su butaca preferida a disfrutar de una buena taza de té rojo, para después ir y despertar a su perezoso aprendiz y empezar con la rutina de todos los días.

Aldebarán se tomaba media hora después de él para prepararse una buena taza de café a base de granos molidos importados de Brasil, granos que acostumbraba a triturar él mismo junto con su alumna Galatea por las tardes. Ah~ el aroma a café llegaba a Aries y Géminis con facilidad y deleitaba los sentidos cuando se sentaban en las escaleras ambos rectores de los templos a descansar después del entrenamiento. Mas de uno fantaseaba con robarle unos cuantos granos al toro, ¡con lo celoso que era!, y hasta la fecha nadie descubría cómo esos sagrados granos de café caían en sus robustas manos.

Máscara Mortal no era de los que sintiera especial prisa por empezar el día, así que él, junto a su discípulo, demorarían una hora más en despertar. Al hacerlo se escucharían los gritos, las maldiciones y demás palabrotas que se acostumbraban a soltar cariñosamente esos dos. Algo que había pasado a ser una cotidianidad más en los templos del zodiaco.

En Leo... ¡en Leo las cosas se animaban muy temprano desde la llegada de la pequeña Sinéad!, esa niña, o como muchos o todos la veían, _ese animalito_ era revoltosa hasta más no poder, la luz del sol no podía tocarle un centímetro de su piel cuando ya se despertaba y como fiel mascota, perdón, fiel aprendiz, iba derechito a los aposentos de su querido maestro a morderle las orejas con intenciones de despertarlo, por comida y porque no espera a tenerlo solo para ella y sus juegos que Aioria con mucha severidad le recuerda que son _entrenamientos_. Todavía a sus compañeros les costaba asimilar porqué de todos los jovencitos que pudo elegir dentro del Santuario, que lo admiraban y deseaban como maestro, ¡vino a aceptar una salvaje del Amazonas!. De misterios está lleno la vida dijo alguien.

En Virgo siempre hay silencio y al parecer, siempre lo habrá. La llegada del día es una trivialidad más para las mentes que en esa casa residen. Mentes que pueden encontrarse sumidas en una profunda meditación desde la madrugada. Aunque hay días en los que percibe cierto perfume a mirra y jazmín, son días en los que Shaka y su discípulo de sangre azul han culminado una etapa en el entrenamiento y lo celebran a base de pequeños detalles como este, sin romper el armónico silencio.

La casa de la balanza es igual o más madrugadora que Aries, Shiryu es un caballero que no desperdicia ni un solo segundo del día desde que el sol empieza a salir, y su discípulo Huo es igual. Los dos preparan el desayuno en concordia, casi parecen familia, y de ello Dohko jamás dejaría de sentirse dichoso. Lo único que lamenta es que ese par no sea tan diestro en las artes culinarias como su querida Shunrei cuya comida extraña en demasía.

Escorpio se tomaban las mañanas con mucha naturalidad, sin dejar de lado el deber ser de no desperdiciar el tiempo. Si Milo no se levantaba antes y preparaba lo primero que encontraba en la despensa -y eso si no estaba muy inspirado-, o aprovechaba las sobras de la cena; Zander en su caso, se las ingeniaba con cada cosa que cruzara por su campo de visión, que finalizaban en merengadas de frutas con un sabor mejor que la carta de presentación, y emparedados con ínfulas de rascacielos. Ese día tocaría lo segundo, ya que Milo estaba muy ocupado luchando contra los restos de una resaca con historia propia.

Los de Sagitario pueden darse por afortunados, en ese caso Aioros, por haber escogido a Ginebra como aprendiza. A ella nadie le había dicho ni impuesto ciertos hábitos que venían como anillo al dedo para ciertos maestros poco organizados con las labores cotidianas. Todos los días en la mañana, una taza de té con leche, rebanadas de queso, panes con mermelada de arándano untadas en capa, y un vaso de jugo de naranja natural; estaban servidos en la mesa de Sagitario con minucioso cuidado e impecable orden. Su servilleta y cubiertos en su santo lugar, con mucha clase inglesa propia de las altas familias.

Capricornio es señal de disciplina, y eso viene adjunto a uno hora establecida para comenzar las actividades del día. Shura y Santiago despiertan a la misma hora, ni un minuto más ni menos. Se asean y preparan el desayuno casi en perfecta sincronía de movimientos al disponer de platos, vasos y cubiertos. Su ritual finaliza con una oración, un hábito que Shura incorporó a la lista al decidir respetar las costumbres del pequeño cristiano. Tras bendecir los alimentos son libres de degustarlos.

Ni los rayos del sol consiguen entibiar aunque sea un poco los fríos muros de Acuario, y eso es algo que en absoluto afecta a sus moradores. Hyoga siempre despierta con un gran bostezo media hora después que su maestro Camus, y Nikolai con sus insomnios supera a sus dos maestros en esa materia, pasando a veces toda la noche en desvela. Por ello la cocina y el desayuno siempre está listo para ambos, él siempre come antes y mientras sus maestros degustan, se entretiene con uno de los libros de psicología o de historia que toma prestado de la biblioteca.

En Piscis no hay rutina que valga a la monotonía, lo único invariable es la fragancia que viene del mortal jardín de rosas y la cara de Afrodita con los restos de la mascarilla que se dejó antes de dormir. Su alumna Astarté tiene la mala manía de soltar un grito de susto cuando lo ve con la cara embarrada, que es puramente fingido. El malestar ante la broma matutina es compensado con un desayuno suculento y hermosamente decorado con rosas, son los pocos detalles que hacen disminuir sus ganas de aplicar correctivos en su insoportable pupila, a veces piensa que esa relación de regañar y dejarse malcriar la convertirá en un futuro dolor de cabeza para su generación, pero a él no le importa.

Así son los comienzos del día en los distintos templos del zodiaco, sin nada fuera de lo ordinario, dentro del concepto que ellos mantienen.

—¡KANOOOOOOOOON!

Por supuesto que no me había saltado a este par a propósito, lo mejor siempre queda para el final, y en este caso lo "mejor del día", por decirlo de una manera irónica, estaba sucediendo en Géminis. Justo en el momento en el que Saga de Géminis, el gemelo mayor, se encuentra con el horrible descubrimiento de que el drenaje de su sagrada bañera con patas de gato no deja pasar el agua, ¡ha quitado el tapón y el agua sigue allí sin moverse!, el nivel no baja y las cejas de Saga tiemblan furiosas ante esa realidad que no debería suceder.

Histérico sale, tapando sus nobles y hermosas partes con una toalla a la cadera, arrastra maldiciones con los labios y dientes apretados camino al cuarto donde su _querido_ hermano todavía se aferra a Morfeo, a pesar de que pronto tendrá que abandonarlo cuando las obligaciones reclamen su presencia. En este caso, quien lo sacará del paraíso de sus sueños -uno muy agradable por la pequeña baba que salía de su comisura- no sería el cerebro ordenándole cumplir con sus responsabilidades del día, sino un Saga arrebatado por el coraje, le jala la sábana y en respuesta, obtiene un encogimiento, nada más.

Saga no puede más y hace una repetición de su memorable grito, mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

—¡KAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

El gemelo da un salto medio dormido, medio despavorido, y se queda unos segundos mirando a Saga con cara de atolondramiento, para después pasar al fastidio tras identificar a su agresor.

—Ah, solo eres tú Saga.

—¡Miserable hijo de...!

—¡Ya te he dicho que no metas a mamá cuando vayas a insultarme!

—¡Cállate!, ¡el único pecado que cometió nuestra casta madre fue dejarte venir al mundo conmigo!

—En ese caso mamá deja de ser casta, porque estoy tan vivo como tú.

—Desgraciadamente.

—A ver... —Kanon se aparta los mechones del flequillo en un intento de no acabar con jaqueca matutina gracias a Saga—, ¿por qué el escándalo?

—¡La tubería de la bañera está tapada! —suelta, señalando el lugar afectado con un dedo extendido—, ¡te dije un millón de veces que no dejaras ir tus cabellos por el drenaje!

—Antes de acusarme así Saga, te recuerdo que tu melena no es precisamente eterna —acusa—, tu cepillo siempre es el que más pelo tiene, a comparación del mío, ¡así que perfectamente pudo ser tu culpa!

—¡Yo no suelto tanto pelo como tú!, ¡que nunca cuidas nada!, ¡ni tu propio cabello! —despotrica—, ¡toda la vida!, ¡siempre he tenido que cuidar de ti y limpiar tus marramucias!

—¡Ah perfecto!, ¡has de víctima! Que ese papel siempre te queda maravilloso hermanito —se mofa saltando de la cama con ganas de irse a asear, pero es atajado por Saga que no piensa quedarse con esas.

—Nada de irte sin limpiar _tu desastre_ —sisea escupiendo fuego por la última provocación—ahora, Kanon.

—Vete a tomar por...

No termina la frase cuando la paciencia de Saga cruza la línea, y su mejilla saluda los nudillos del hermano mayor. Le responde con un tirón de la melena humedecida por el baño vespertino tumbándolo al suelo donde también es arrastrado. Ambos acaban en una nube de pies y manos enredadas, buscando la manera de hacerse todo el daño posible. Semejante escándalo hace que dos criaturas, con la misma característica que sus maestros de nacer gemelos, se asomen al marco de la habitación donde los mayores dan la mejor demostración de amor fraternal expresada en el lenguaje de los golpes.

Los aprendices de Géminis ya presentaban rasgos de su entrada a la pubertad como muchos de sus contemporáneos, los hombros rectos y bien moldeados y el pecho delineado y con las primeras marcas de abdominales que se podían adivinar bajo las descuidadas ropas de dormir. Ambos poseían la misma lisa melena negroazulada alborotada por debajo de los hombros, el mayor mas oscurecida y el menor tirando más al azul nocturno; y en cuanto a sus ojos bermellones, los del mayor eran más rojos y voraces, los del menor más castaños y bondadosos, pequeñas diferencias que creaban y distinguían grandemente los rasgos en sus personalidades.

—Aquí van de nuevo... —soltó Pólux, el mayor, exhausto de ver ese cuadro familiar tantas veces durante los años que llevaba entrenando para caballero dorado de Géminis.

—No debería extrañarnos a estas alturas, son siempre así —dijo Cástor, el menor y el más reflexivo, antes de ahogar un bostezo con la mano—, nos tocará ir por el desayuno al pueblo, creo que ellos pasarán un rato mas discutiendo antes de que recuerden nuestras existencias.

Pólux miró a los geminianos, sus instructores, lanzándose mordiscos y patadas. Le dio la razón a su hermano con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Vamos, si tenemos suerte el señor Aldebarán nos puede regalar algo de café —se animó.

—Me gusta esa idea —sonrió Cástor, los gemelos aprendices abandonaron el templo, sin preocuparse mucho por el resultado de esa encarnizada lucha que tenían sus maestros. Era normal pillarlos en esos momentos, y con el tiempo eso se hizo costumbre, después de comprobar que no acabarían matándose como podría suponer otro observador.

Pasados varios minutos se calmarían, no porque su furia amainara, sino por la falta de aire y la fatiga de haberse quedado sin combustible. Los dos a los extremos de la separación de las dos camas que habían en la habitación, sentados y de brazos desparramados a los lados, se dedicaban miradas asesinas que prometían un segundo round, hasta que la conciencia hace acto de presencia en los gemelos recordándoles que no tiene sentido seguir, y que es hora de hablar con el sentido común y la razón por delante.

—Hay que reparar el drenaje, de otra manera no se podrá usar el baño —concluye Saga.

—¿Tienes idea del tiempo que tienen esas tuberías sin hacer mantenimiento? —Kanon por supuesto no la tenía, pero debió ser muchísimo antes de acabar en Cabo Sunnion.

—Sí, pero toca —se incorpora—iré a vestirme y a despertar a los chicos —camina al ropero, pero antes de abrir la puerta de este se gira y señala a su hermano con el dedo—, y tú te encargarás de destapar ese desagüe. El destapacaños está junto a los artículos de limpieza.

—Sigues conservando algo de ingenuidad si piensas que voy a hacerte caso —fue su respuesta antes de salir de la habitación rumbo al baño, dispuesto a asearse.

Saga no solo conservaría parte de la ingenuidad de antaño si pensaba que iba a obedecerle, también comprobaría que su locura permanecía intacta. ¿Todavía después de varios años pretendía ejercer su autoridad en él?, que siguiera en su nube de fantasías sobre dominio y poder, estaba bien fregado si creía que iba a ir derechito a limpiar un desastre del cual -decía él- no tenía culpa.

Lavó su cara y cepilló sus dientes, oficialmente volvía a ser humano, o un poco más humano. Sin poderlo evitar viró los ojos a la bañera encontrándola llena del agua con la que Saga se había bañado, y que efectivamente, tenía razones para quejarse al no verla descender. Si que era un lío. Kanon se quedó estudiando el problema, pensando en su magnitud; era el único baño de Géminis, si no se reparaba iban a tener serios desajustes, no por nada ahí vivían cuatro personas. Se descubrió a sí mismo tomar una cubeta de hierro y sacar el agua de allí para dejarla ir por el inodoro del lavamanos, ¿qué no se contradecía ahora mismo?, pues si, pero pensándolo bien ese problema también le afectaba a él como residente y a los jóvenes gemelos.

Saga que ya estaba vestido lo encontró en medio de la labor, a Kanon le valió que lo mirara haciendo lo que quería, después de todo ese problema también le concernía.

—Pólux y Cástor no están en sus camas, deben haberse levantado antes —comentó para romper el hielo.

—Seguro van al pueblo por el desayuno —responde sin mirarlo, vaciando la última cubeta en el drenaje del lavamanos—, ya sabes como son, si no encuentran lo que buscan en casa resuelven por su cuenta.

—Es bueno que sean así de independientes.

—Seguro, ellos no tienen que depender de que uno de ellos lo haga todo.

Esa punta hizo a Saga torcer el gesto que antes era ameno. Kanon lo supuso y si que sonrió al voltear donde su hermano estaba, en el marco de la entrada al baño.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo arreglar tuberías —fue sincero—, solo hay que bombear con esto ¿no? —preguntó sosteniendo el destapacaños.

—Suponiendo que de allí salga una bola de pelos _tuya_, sí —afirmó Saga sin abandonar su acusación, Kanon gruñó.

El gemelo menor entró en la tina vacía, decidido a pasar por alto a su hermano e intentar bombear el drenaje con la herramienta. La goma se adhirió perfectamente a la superficie y Kanon comenzó a empujar y jalar, empujar y jalar constante y sucesivamente sujetando el destapacaños con las manos. Si lo vieran sería la burla entre los moradores de los templos zodiacales, cuando lo pensaba soltaba un berrido que se confundía con el esfuerzo que la tarea requería. Se escuchaba que aquello dentro de la tubería era grande y se resistía a salir, Saga echó un vistazo a lo que iba saliendo del drenaje encontrando solo suciedad y agua, pero ni un solo cabello.

—¿Pero que diablos hay allí metido?

—Eso quisiera saber, _¡Mhgrr!_ —hizo un último tira-y-jala y el agarre de la gomina terminó por ceder y desprenderse. Kanon casi se iba para atrás de no ser por sus hábiles reflejos que actuaron apoyando una mano en el lado de la tina. —Esto es inútil Saga, no va a salir con esto, está demasiado arraigado ahí dentro.

Saga chasqueó la lengua molesto con el resultado del primer intento. Lo último que quería era hacer de plomero, meterse con la red de tuberías de Géminis era como mínimo un trabajo engorroso de días, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se preocupó por la limpieza y mantenimiento de las tuberías de aguas blancas y negras?, eso ya era hablar de años, muchos años, ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez pensó en eso.

—Si no hay de otra... tendremos que llegar al problema por nuestros propios medios —resolvió Saga ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Saga? —Kanon no estaba seguro si quería escuchar la idea, no presentía nada bueno de ella.

—Vamos a abrir la tubería nosotros mismos, y sacaremos el tapón que la obstruye.

**LOL**

Rodorio es uno de los pequeños poblados que limitan directamente con el Santuario, una villa que a pesar de su cercanía con los caballeros de la paz y la justicia cuyo camino seguro son las guerras santas y la muerte, es un lugar calmo y pacífico, aburrido para muchos y refrescante para otros. Las casas son modestas y los edificios no gozan de mucha altura, parece una de esas pequeñas ciudades de juguete armadas en maquetas, exhibidas en las ferias. Justamente en este instante Cástor está observando una muy bien hecha, en el mostrador de una pequeña oficina de arquitectura, a él le hubiera gustado estudiar para ello de no ser un pobre huérfano don-nadie que para colmo allí en Grecia era repudiado por su sangre turca (sin mencionar de que en el Santuario, fuera de la casa de Géminis, era un aprendiz de segunda mano), siempre se había sentido atraído por la construcción o el hecho de armar algo, no por nada se deleitaba con los rompecabezas de 5000 mil piezas que tenían la suerte de caer en sus prodigiosas manos, o hacía con gran habilidad una increíble torre de naipes. Pólux acababa de comprar unos panecillos rellenos y botellas de leche para desayunar, y ahora observaba a su hermano menor en su mundo de fantasías sonriendo de lado.

—Se ve buena, aunque creo que tu harías una mejor —dijo a sus espaldas, ganándose una mirada medio avergonzada de su hermano.

—No tendría tiempo para eso, después de todo primero van los entrenamientos —contestó tomando el resto de las botellas y bolsas de pan, que eran para sus tutores—, me pregunto si ya el señor Saga y el señor Kanon terminaron con su rutina de golpes.

—Cuando les rujan las tripas —los dos rieron y tomaron camino a los doce templos, hablando de cualquier cantidad de cosas relacionadas con la cotidianidad, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que les esperaba al regreso.

Subiendo las escaleras a Aries, los dos hermanos sintieron en sus pies un frío húmedo colarse por las aberturas de sus sandalias de cuero en la planta del calzado. Al bajar la cabeza se encontraron con una fina corriente de agua descendiendo de forma interminable los escalones.

—¿Una inundación? —Pólux alzó la cabeza fijando la vista en la entrada de Aries, donde parecía empezar la vertiente. —¿Habrá sido obra del idiota de Kiki? —no se le ocurría una mejor opción, para nadie era un secreto, ni mucho menos para los aprendices de las casas doradas, que el pelirrojo lemuriano era un dolor de cabeza con vías a tumor cerebral.

—Si nos quedamos aquí no lo averiguaremos nunca —sugirió Cástor, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano para subir y llegar a Aries.

Oh, en Aries todo el suelo estaba cubierto de agua. Los gemelos buscaron la fuente responsable de eso, y solo encontraron a Mu que salía a recibirlos, atrás Kiki trapeaba luchando contra el agua estancada en los rincones, conduciéndola a las escaleras con miras a deshacerse de ella.

—Pólux y Cástor, ya veo, los alumnos de Géminis —identificó el caballero de Aries, tan calmado como podía en esa situación donde el templo que protegía era un desastre—, supondré regresan a su templo.

—Señor Mu, ¿qué le ha pasado a la casa de Aries? —se atrevió a preguntar Pólux, con todo el respeto que puede poner un aprendiz al dirigirse a un santo de oro.

Mu en respuesta suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, repentinamente todo aquí se llenó de agua, alcancé a divisar que provenía de Tauro —dijo y miró hacia la salida, que conducía a la casa del toro dorado—, ahora retiraré el Muro de Cristal que puse en la salida del templo para que puedan pasar —avisó caminando hacia dicho lugar, seguido de los gemelos—, les advierto que fuera debe esperarles mas agua.

Ellos asintieron y cruzaron la abertura que Mu les abrió para dejar Aries. El pelilila los vio alejarse por un rato y se dio la vuelta para continuar con la limpieza de su templo, resignado a que sus labores y el cumplimiento del itinerario de entrenamiento de Kiki se vería retrasado por ese percance. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que por las escaleras que abandonaban Tauro también corría agua.

—El problema está más allá de Tauro... —reflexionó un instante—, Kiki, date prisa con el agua, pronto subiremos hasta Géminis.

Kiki, que acababa de resbalarse torpemente con la mopa y se había dado de bruces contra el suelo mojado, levantó la cabeza del suelo para mirar con desencanto a su maestro.

—¿A Géminis?, ¿qué haremos en Géminis?

—Averiguar de donde viene tanta agua —dijo, con cierto aire inflexible—ponte de pie y continua con la limpieza.

—Si maestro... —Y Kiki obedeció sin remedio.

Los gemelos aprendices se encontraron con el agua acumulada frente al Muro de Cristal que Mu levantó para impedir la entrada del caudal, agua que les llegaba a las rodillas mojándoles sin remedio los pantalones de entrenamiento. Lucharon contra la corriente protegiendo las bolsas de comida en sus brazos, y fueron despacio hasta Tauro, donde todo estaba como en Aries o peor, inundado hasta más no poder.

—No veo al señor Aldebarán ni a la marimacho de Galatea por aquí...

—¡Pólux! —reprendió su hermano menor en voz baja y cuidadosa ante el atrevimiento de este al insultar a la aprendiz de esa casa.

—Ya se, pero como dije, no están por aquí y no pueden oírnos —repitió confiado el muchacho—, lo cual es un poco extraño.

—Si el problema fuese aquí lo sensato es que lo estén solucionando ¿no? —reflexionó al cerciorarse de que el templo estaba vacío y no habían señales de sus habitantes.

—Así es Cástor —corroboró tornándose un poco más serio—, lo que quiere decir que el problema viene de.

—Géminis —completó su gemelo.

Se pusieron en marcha hasta Géminis, y en efecto, era el lugar donde residía el foco del problema. En el camino se toparon con Aldebarán y su pupila subiendo las escaleras, el primero estaba hecho una fiera y se veía bastante dispuesto a llevarse "por los cuernos" al responsable de que su templo se convirtiera en una segunda Atlantis; Galatea, la chica de increíble estatura para sus once años de edad, la más alta en su cronología, cabellos rubio castaño recortados como un hombre y ojos color miel de panal, no mostraba ninguna hostilidad, tan solo apoyaba con su presencia la faena de su maestro muy decidida.

—¡Ese par se va a enterar!, ¡se van a enterar! —rugía el toro, Pólux y Cástor les seguían a distancia prudencial, no querían pagar las faltas de sus maestros siendo tan jóvenes.

La visión de Géminis repleta de agua y con una prominente fuente brotando de las entrañas del piso los dejó sin habla por segundos, interrumpidos por los responsables de aquel desastre que en lugar de solucionarlo como se debía, estaban muy ocupados intentando ahogarse mutuamente.

—¡Maldito el día en el que vine al mundo contigo Kanon!

—¡Pues yo maldigo mas el garrafal error de cromosomas que me hizo tenerte de compañero de útero Saga!

—¡Hundete pedazo de escoria! —estaba intentando ahogarlo contra el pozo de agua de donde nacía la fuga, en el hueco de las tuberías del baño—, ¿tantas ganas le tienes al agua?, ¡pues que te siente bien!

—¡_Ajkasjkahslkajsalksaskljas_ SAGAAAA! —rugió el ex-dragón marino, negado de por vida a volver y sentir la sensación de ahogo bajo el mar, no después de lo de Cabo Sunnion. Reunió suficiente fuerza como para invertir los papeles y someter al mayor para que tragara agua. —¡TRAGA BESTIA MEGALÓMANA! ¡TRAGA!

Pólux y Cástor quedaron en una pieza observando cómo sus maestros intentaban matarse como jamás habían visto hacerlo. Al inicio, cuando fueron aceptados como aprendices por ese par y comenzaron a conocer y deducir que la relación de gemelos que ellos mantenían eran muy opuestas a la suya, les pareció que en verdad se odiaban, y vale, si se odiaban, se odiaban como no odiarían a otra persona en el mundo, pero al verlos convivir bajo el mismo techo y hasta a veces, cooperar entre sí, les hizo pensar que tal vez sus maestros, pese a ese odio enfermizo y casi narcisista que se profesaban, se guardaban algo de _afecto_.

Con esa escena la teoría comenzaba a tambalearse.

—¡GREAT HOOOOOOORN!

La técnica de Aldebarán los tomó por sorpresa, mandándolos a volar contra las paredes del templo. El Tauro, indignado con semejante ejemplo para con los jóvenes gemelos, su misma discípula y él como santo dorado, no se contuvo en castigar el comportamiento tan bajo que ofrecían los regentes de Géminis. Saga y Kanon se recuperaron del aturdimiento y fueron derechito a encarar al responsable de esa paliza, para nada les intimidó encontrarse con la figura implacable de Aldebarán cruzado de brazos, dedicándoles una mirada reprobatoria.

—Y yo pensando que las peleas de hermanos ya estaban superadas —habló sin una pizca de gracia en sus palabras—, ¿se puede saber qué demonios pasó aquí y porqué todo se está inundando?

—Kanon rompió la tubería.

—¡Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera!

—¡Dije que rompieras la de aguas negras, no las blancas!

—¡¿Tengo cara de plomero como para distinguirlas en ese estúpido plano?

El estúpido plano del que Kanon hacía énfasis, flotaba aún lado de la pantorrilla de Cástor, quien al verlo lo recogió con cuidado. Maltratado y con el carboncillo destiñéndose era más que imposible comprender el montón de líneas trazadas.

—¡Si tanto te quejas de cómo hago las cosas deja de mandar y hazlo tú!

—¡Suficiente los dos! —los detuvo Aldebarán antes de que volvieran a agarrarse—, veamos... si solo se trata de detener este flujo de agua será pan comido. Apártense del medio.

Le dieron paso a Aldebarán, bajó al pozo donde estaba a tubería drenando agua sin parar. Identificó la ruptura que era una separación de más de la mitad del tubo. Se tornó los nudillos, ensalivó las manos y las frotó antes de sumergirlas, como mero acto macho. Los gemelos observaron interesados en el proceso, Aldebarán era el más fuerte físicamente, y suponían que haría uso de esa prodigiosa fuerza para detener la fuga. Presionó con fuerza la hendidura cerrando el hueco, y eso tapó el flujo de agua.

—Bien, creo que así ya no habrá probl...

O la suerte no quería ser benevolentes con ellos, o todo lo que hicieran ese día estaba condenado a salir mal. La presión del agua ante la obstrucción total que dejó el metal arrugado por la fuerza de Aldebarán terminó por reventar la tubería de aguas blancas, y de ellas nació un chorro todavía más potente similar a la erupción de un volcán. El golpe de agua atacó el rostro del Tauro que fue sorpresivamente derribado, Galatea ahogó una exclamación y fue en la ayuda de su tutor, ese desastre logró que por fin los gemelos pensaran en una solución definitiva para frenar el agua.

—Sólo se me ocurre alguien capaz de parar el flujo de agua —dedujo Saga ganando las miradas de todos.

—¿Te refieres a...? —Kanon ya lo veía venir, sin mucho optimismo.

—Sí... él —Saga inspiró profundamente antes de sumirse en una profunda concentración, buscando establecer una comunicación mediante el cosmos. —Camus, necesito que bajes hasta Géminis, por favor, es de carácter urgente.

**LOL**

En Cáncer, el aprendiz de melena rojiza y orbes negros como el carbón era el primero en salir a echar el primer vistazo a los alrededores de los templos, una costumbre que venía más de su antigua vida que de haberla adquirido allí en el Santuario. Ese día los gritos e insultos entre maestro y alumno fueron cortos, los dos no estaban de especial ánimo siendo sábado, el último día de entrenamiento en la semana y el más flexible. Diavolo soltó un bostezo perezoso, producto de las pocas horas de sueño, el muy maldito de su maestro había encerrado en su cuarto a los fantasmas de Cáncer castigándolo por haberse comido más de la mitad de la lasaña había preparado para la cena. Bien lo había valido a su juicio, porque la comida italiana de ese degenerado era buena.

La cascada que brotaba de las escaleras de Géminis hasta Tauro y de Tauro se acumulaba pesadamente en Aries reclamó su atención. Arrugó los párpados y los estrujó con los dedos esperando haberse confundido de visión.

—_Estoy seguro de que sigo despierto, el garrotazo de ese estúpido maestro todavía me duele_ —pensó Diavolo sobándose la parte posterior de la cabeza—, pero se ha roto una fuente en Géminis.

—¿Ah? —Máscara Mortal que lo había escuchado alzaba una ceja sin comprender, ocupado en quemar unas facturas en el incinerador de papel—, ¿quién rompió fuente en Géminis? —pregunta sin mirar.

—Ni idea, pero es grande... ha formado una cascada hasta Tauro —informa sin ser precisamente consciente del efecto y doble sentido de sus palabras.

—¿Y es que van a nacer quintillizos o qué? —Máscara no aguantó la curiosidad y decidió asomarse. Ahí no había ninguna mujer dando a luz un montón de bebés réplicas de un mismo patrón como suponía su atrofiada imaginación, era que literalmente, de Géminis brotaba una cascada hasta Tauro y en Aries rompía. Él también se estrujó los ojos por si acaso seguía soñando y el garrotazo que le dio a su estúpido aprendiz por la mañana había sido mentira. —Pero que demonios...

Máscara Mortal se quedó sin habla un instante, pero al rato se echó a reír decidiendo servir de espectador por un rato antes de ir a entrenar al mocoso, a fin de cuentas el camino estaba obstruido.

**LOL**

En Cáncer no fueron los únicos que se quedaron prendados de la maravilla de torrente acuático que salía de Géminis y continuaba el camino hasta sus casas vecinas. Aioria estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras de su templo agarrando a Sinéad del regazo para impedirle ir a ver "la cascada", que tanto debía recordarle los salvajes torrentes del Amazonas, especialmente al Salto Ángel del parque Canaima. El león dorado se preguntaba qué lío se habría desatado en Géminis para terminar así, aspirando en el aire taciturno el olor de los problemas y futuros dolores de cabeza para los residentes de las casas zodiacales.

—¡Aioria!, ¡Aioria!, ¡vamos a cascada de gemelos! —exclamaba la niña de ocho años, la más joven de su generación, en un griego bastante parco, todavía le faltaba un trecho para aprender a hablar correctamente el idioma, por lo menos llevaba un avance considerable y ya no mezclaba _warao_ con español y un poco de griego, intentando inventar un nuevo idioma. —¡Cascada de gemelos!

Aioria en cambio no hacía más que tranquilizarla en el regazo, revolviéndole la melenita de hebras chocolate entre una suave reprimenda y la ternura. Seguramente si alguien lo veía en esa situación comenzaría a dudar de la clase de disciplina que él impartía en Sinéad, y justificaría que la chica en esos cuatros años todavía mostrara rasgos de su vida como _niña de la selva_. Estas cosas pasaron por su cabeza cuando alguien tomó asiento junto a él en las escaleras.

—Vaya vista nos regala la mañana de hoy en los templos —comentó la voz de Milo sin una pizca de gracia, por divertido que pueda lucir un desastre, eso no cambiaba su naturaleza y mucho menos si era en sus aposentos. —Mas les vale a esos inadaptados solucionar el asunto con prontitud. —Añadió con algo de severidad, Aioria a su lado rió.

—Esperemos que así sea, o no serás el único con ganas de aplicar correctivos en sus cabezas —decía, Milo acababa de girar la cabeza que apoyaba de la barbilla con la mano, mismo brazo equilibrado en codo contra rodilla. Ver al gato con esa revoltosa que muchos bautizaron como la _cachorra_ de Aioria siempre le sacaba una risa interna que nunca rozaba la burla, a diferencia de otros caballeros él no criticaba la relación maestro-alumno de ellos. Si le preguntaban su opinión al respecto, lo denominaría como esos casos donde el vínculo resulta único, original, y que eso podía traer resultados impredecibles. Toda una aventura.

Zander, el joven de cabellos revueltos color verde lima y ojos dorados, al lado de Milo, de pie, se giró a sus espaldas en cuanto sintió una fría y familiar corriente de aire acicalarle los hombros semi descubiertos y las pantorrillas. Captó de inmediato dos siluetas cruzando el templo de Leo, reconociéndolas de inmediato, especialmente al de menor altura. Le dedicó una sonrisa jovial.

—¡Nikolai! —lo llamó; el alumno de Hyoga, que podía pasar por un pariente suyo con facilidad debido a los rasgos que compartían (cabellos rubios, ojos azules), correspondió al saludo sonriendo minúsculamente. Ya Zander estaba acostumbrado a la poca capacidad expresiva del noruego, lo que no terminaba de parecerle familiar era encontrarlo en temporadas con la cara ojerosa por la falta del sueño, como esas. El chico había pasado otra semana sin atrapar el sueño.

El llamado de Zander había hecho que Aioria y Milo voltearan para encontrarse con Camus, que traía cara de pocos amigos. El dueño de la casa dejó que Milo se encargara de mediar.

—Por la cara que traes debo imaginar que a esos dos les esperan un par de ataúdes de hielo —bromeó Milo con intenciones de restarle frialdad a la expresión de Camus, cosa que si llegó a lograr ni Aioria ni los otros lo notaron.

—Eso quisiera —respondió el caballero de los hielos bastante sincero—, pero voy bajando a Géminis por petición de Saga que me ha pedido ayuda.

—Debe ser seria la situación —opinó Aioria, en sus brazos Sinéad se había adormilado un poco sin darse cuenta.

Camus soltó un pequeño suspiro exasperado, casi imperceptible, continuó su avance.

—Como sea, espero ponerle fin cuanto antes, así no nos retrasaremos con los itinerarios de entrenamiento —fue lo último que dijo, Nikolai le seguía a un lado, un paso por detrás. Este se despidió de Zander y los demás caballeros con la mirada.

—Ahora nos queda esperar el qué hará Camus.

—¿Piensas que les congelará el trasero? —tanteó Aioria.

—Nah, seguro se conforma con volverlos unas lindas estatuas de hielo del tipo decoración de bodas.

—Eso es ir demasiado lejos... incluso para alguien como Camus.

—¿Tú crees gato? —Milo alzó una ceja con escepticismo, confundiendo a Aioria—, Camus puede ser muy paciente, pero cuando algo rebasa su tolerancia es bastante radical.

—¿Es una apuesta?

—Si vas a limpiar el depósito de antigüedades de Escorpio en caso de que gane, si.

—Entonces, si gano tú harás de niñera de Sinéad la semana que viene, necesito tiempo a solas con Marín.

Milo lo pensó unos segundos, sopesando sus posibilidades de ganar por un lado, y sus dotes de cuidador de animales salvajes por otro.

—Trato hecho.

**LOL**

De sentir las ganas de congelar hasta el último átomo que componía a los gemelos dorados, las sentía, bullendo desde su cabeza hasta disolverse en el espacio que ocupaba su autocontrol. Hacía todo lo posible por mantener el sosiego y que su cosmos no reflejara ni un atisbo de sus pensamientos, él solo debía pasar Cáncer y hacer una breve parada en Géminis para atender la petición de Saga, y hacerle un favor a los demás moradores de solucionar la problemática.

Estaba preocupado por los insomnios de Nikolai, esa semana especialmente no lo había visto dormir, y sus ojeras ya estaban bastante pronunciadas. A pesar de su aspecto, el chico no reflejaba cansancio de ningún tipo, era como si no lo necesitara, lo cual se debía al desorden que tenía en su cabeza según le había explicado Hyoga una vez. Él se resistía a dormir bajo medicación alegando que sería peor, o era la excusa que daba por orgullo de depender de una sustancia. Justamente hoy quería pedir permiso al Patriarca Shion para ir a la isla de los curanderos con Nikolai a tratar eso, y desgraciadamente sus planes se veían interrumpidos desde temprano por los gemelos favoritos del Santuario, nótese el sarcasmo.

Máscara Mortal lo saludó sin ocultar la diversión que sentía ante el desastre de su casa vecina, Camus lo miró un momento de forma reprobatoria, cosa que logró intimidarlo un poco debido a lo fría que podía ser -y era- la mirada de Camus.

—¿Entonces vas a poner a esos dos en su sitio? —preguntó el regente como quien no quiere la cosa, para suavizar la repentina tensión.

—Veré que puedo hacer por Saga y Kanon —fue su respuesta—, Nikolai, espera aquí, no tardaré.

—Sí, señor —asintió el jovenzuelo.

—Hey, ¿no te da cuido dejar al bebé de tu discípulo en un lugar como este? —sorteó de repente Máscara al dedicarle una mirada evaluadora al polluelo del cisne, que no se sintió en lo mínimo intimidado ni menos asustado con la decoración de las paredes, o el aire macabro y demencial que irradiaba el dueño del templo. Por el contrario, admiraba el lugar con aire investigador e ignoraba lo demás, eso encendió cierta malicia resentida en él.

Camus que era consciente de eso, miró un momento a Nikolai y después al cangrejo dorado, terminando por esbozar una media sonrisa que podía interpretarse de cínica.

—¿Por qué habría de tenerlo?

Y con esa interrogante retórica abandonó Cáncer, dejando a Máscara con el ácido sabor en la boca de sus ironías. Esa la pagaría con el polluelo por descontado. Al buscarlo con la mirada le encontró acercándose a Diavolo, donde veía con aire distraído la cascada en Géminis.

—No deberías darle la espalda a un santo de oro con tanta confianza —le dijo Diavolo en un susurro, pretendiendo ser consejero.

—Temerle a algo es incitar a cometer el crimen —contestó neutro—, pero reconozco que una temeridad como desafiar conduce a lo mismo.

—¿Entonces lo has hecho a propósito? —sonrió torcidamente—, debe ser cierto lo que dicen de ti, que estás mal de la cabeza.

Nikolai hizo el amago de sonreír, pero aquello no llegó a concretarse.

—Quizás, pero es irónico que lo digas cuando tú no eres precisamente sano.

Fue el turno de Diavolo para echarse a reír. Cuanta razón tenía el nórdico.

**LOL**

Saga miró con alivio en los ojos la llegada de Camus, al contrario de Kanon que lucía un poco intimidado con su presencia. No puso objeción cuando a su hermano mayor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedir su ayuda, justo al santo más frío de la orden. Y es que claro, Saga había pensado antes en la solución que en los medios, como siempre, valiendole madres lo demás, como por ejemplo, el peligro que podían correr ambos después de que Camus terminara con el problema.

—Gracias a Athena que llegaste, Camus —solo Saga se atrevió a hablar.

Aldebarán no dijo nada y permaneció ese rato recostado de la pared con los brazos cruzados, a su lado Galatea se preguntaba en debido silencio que sucedería a continuación, los mismo que Pólux y Cástor. Camus tampoco dijo nada en primera instancia, estaba más al pendiente del origen del problema, y no, se refería al causado por los gemelos, no a los mismos gemelos como pensaba su lado más sarcástico.

La tubería rota seguía brotando agua como posesa, esa agua provenía del pozo perforado que daba a un manantial subterráneo, el mismo que usaban los demás templos zodiacales, el del Patriarca y el de Athena; todos se surtían del mismo pozo. Iba a ser un verdadero problema si después se secaba a causa de esa fuga masiva. Camus no lo pensó dos veces y congeló el flujo de agua, haciendo de este un camino pulido hasta el final del pasillo de Géminis. Pero eso no fue todo, el maestro de los hielos sabía que eso no ponía fin al problema.

—Alguno de ustedes, cierre el paso de agua del templo —dijo a modo de orden, tan gélida fue su voz que el mismo Saga, sin perder tiempo, fue al rincón donde se escondía la dichosa llave de paso. La cerró dando cinco vueltas en sentido de las agujas del reloj, y se escuchó como el ruido que provenía de las entrañas de las tuberías por la obstrucción del agua y el hielo, desaparecía.

La inundación terminaba allí.

—Oh por Athena Camus, has salvado mi templo —agradeció Aldebarán con una sonrisa amigable, Camus correspondió con un gesto de "no fue nada". —Ahora solo falta cobrarle los daños de indemnización a este par.

Los gemelos dorados tragaron saliva ruidosamente a la vez.

—No tiene caso Aldebarán, el castigo ya lo tienen —expresó Camus con fría naturalidad—con esa tubería de aguas blancas rota no podrán usar el agua de Géminis, hasta que no la reparen.

Aldebarán miró las caras pálidas y desconcertadas del par, soltó una carcajada indolente por entero. Llamó a su discípula para regresar a Tauro y terminar de sacar toda el agua, pasarían el día entero en eso como sucedía en Aries. La única alegría que podía obtener de eso es que ese dúo problema lidiaría con algo peor. La falta de agua en casa y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

—Y ni se les ocurra pedirme ayuda a mí o a cualquiera de los dueños de los templos —advirtió Camus antes de subir a Cáncer para ir por Nikolai y reanudar sus planes del día—, sean sensatos y solucionen lo que han ocasionado.

Los dejó solos, solos y mudos con los otros gemelos aprendices que estaban igual. Por primera vez Saga y Kanon de Géminis no sabían que hacer, estaban en blanco, ¡en blanco!. Ellos no se prepararon para ser plomeros en la vida, y mucho menos para saber de cosas relacionadas con tuberías. ¿Cómo iban a arreglar eso ahora?, ¿se iban a quedar sin agua por una temporada que prometía ser larga?

Antes de que alguno dijera algo, los menores se acercaron a sus tutores con las bolsas del desayuno.

—Maestro Saga... —empezó Pólux.

—Maestro Kanon... —siguió Cástor.

Los gemelos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y al mismo tiempo respondieron:

—Comamos antes.

**LOL**

La noticia de que Tauro y Aries se inundaron por culpa de los regentes de Géminis, y que estos la estaban pagando al quedarse sin agua en el templo, se regó como pólvora en lo que siguió del día y la tarde. Ni ellos ni sus aprendices fueron vistos en el coliseo, ni en ninguna de las áreas de entrenamiento. Los que pasaron por la tercera casa atestiguaron ver que todavía buscaban la manera de resolver su dilema, hurgando en repositorios, en los depósitos de chatarra e incluso, buscando en Rodorio la tubería que necesitaban. Afortunadamente encontraron allí en el pueblo a un hombre abocado en la plomería que se ofreció a prestar sus servicios, Saga lo condujo hasta el nicho del problema, el baño, ya era de noche para cuando comenzaron a escuchar el diagnóstico del hombre.

—Es un completo desastre... y no me refiero solo a la ruptura de la tubería que ha de reemplazarse —frotó sus gafas con un lado de su delantal de mecánica—, revisé también la obstruida y está enteramente sellada.

—¿Qué significa eso, señor...? —se atrevió a preguntar Kanon.

—Significa que el trabajo será de días —los dos pares de gemelos abrieron los ojos como si acabaran de sorprenderles con un golpe en el estómago—, no son solo los problemas mas evidentes, si estas tuberías se taparon e incluso, se rompieron con tanta facilidad debe ser porque no han tenido ningún tipo de mantenimiento.

La noticia les cayó como plomo en la cabeza, Saga fue el que se atrevió a continuar.

—¿Cuantos días necesita para que todo esté listo?

—No lo sé, depende de cuantos contratiempos ocurran, ya que por lo visto el complejo de tuberías está bastante resentido —el hombre antes de darles falsas esperanzas, prefería ser franco con sus futuros clientes—, podrían pasar semanas, o meses...

—¡¿MESES? —dijeron los cuatro.

—Sí, eso me temo.

Al final, el hombre se despidió con la promesa de regresar mañana y ponerse a trabajar. Kanon, cabreado de impotencia, golpeó la pared del templo e hizo unas grietas. ¡Ni siquiera se había bañado ese día!, de hecho, desde el desayuno ninguno comió ni bebió nada. Sediento, hambriento y furioso, quería gritarle a los dioses porqué aparte de lidiar con cada loco que se alzaba a acabar con el universo tenía que lidiar con los problemas cotidianos como si fueran una guerra santa.

—Anda, sigue golpeando la pared, así nos terminas de dejar sin templo —lo animó Saga sin una pizca de humor.

—Cállate, tengo todo el derecho de estar molesto —respondió iracundo, el pesimismo de Saga solo alimentaba a la bestia que tenía dentro y exigía destrozar algo, o a alguien.

—Por supuesto que no, después de todo _fue por tu culpa_ que estamos así.

No lo vio venir en el momento, el puño de Kanon le tomó por sorpresa, por eso el golpe resonó con un eco sordo en el templo que dejó sin aire a los jóvenes aprendices y a un desprevenido Saga sin palabras para desquitarse. En todo el maldito día no había hecho otra cosa que culparlo por todo: por tapar la bañera, por romper la tubería, por enojarse, y sencillamente, por existir. Sí, siempre lo culpaba por eso, por haber nacido con él, por obligarlo a tener un hermano maldecido por las estrellas. Lo cierto es que ahora Kanon dejó todo eso en claro en la cara magullada de Saga, de su boca no saldría ni una sola palabra para él, de ahora en adelante.

Saga ya no existiría.

—Cástor, nos vamos —ordenó Kanon.

El menor de los aprendices miró a su tutor con desconcierto, ante la repentina orden y ante el giro que daban los acontecimientos.

—¿Señor...?

—Que nos vamos Cástor, no me hagas repetirlo, o vienes o te puedes olvidar de tu entrenamiento —se detuvo, y sin meditarlo añadió—: aunque eso no debe ser tan importante... después de todo estás destinado a convertirte en una sombra en Géminis.

Pólux apretó las mandíbulas, iba a gritarle que su hermano no sería ninguna sombra, que estaba muy equivocado si pensaba dejar que le crearan un complejo de inferioridad por esas estúpidas reglas del Santuario donde el mayor era el bueno y el menor el malo. No, no iba a permitirlo. Pero Cástor, mas precavido, que lo conocía tan bien y viceversa, supo adelantarse a la situación. Calló a su hermano tomándole la mano y apretándola con la suya, ese simple gesto le bastó a Pólux para entender lo que pensaba el otro. Era cierto que si abría la boca y se dejaba llevar solo empeoraría la situación.

—Le sigo, señor Kanon —dijo finalmente el menor soltando la mano de su hermano, Pólux lo dejó ir con la mirada anhelante y la rabia torciéndole sus masculinos y todavía inmaduros labios.

Kanon y Cástor desaparecieron por las escaleras que conducían a Cáncer, Saga ignoró por completo el drama, y eso enervó a Pólux todavía más. ¿No iba a detenerlo?, ¿no iba a evitar que se llevaran a su hermano?, él sabía la respuesta pero no la quería, no la aceptaba, y mucho menos se iba a resignar al hecho de que las cosas eran como eran y punto. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que maldecía el día en que aceptó seguir a esas figuras al Santuario, y los motivos que le llevaron a tomar esa decisión junto a su hermano.

Cuando Pólux alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que Saga lo había estado observando en silencio, no de la forma usual, sino con cierto aire de haber encontrado algo interesante en el muchacho. Después pensaría que esa extraña mirada eran ideas suyas, producto de no tener la mente clara.

—Nosotros también deberíamos irnos —dijo Saga comenzando a moverse por el mismo camino que Kanon, a las escaleras de Cáncer en vías de subir en los templos—, aquí es todo un desastre, será incómodo pasar los días así.

Pólux asintió sin decir nada más, y le siguió.

**LOL**

—¿Nikolai y el señor Camus se fueron a esa isla? —preguntó Zander después de tragar un bocado de los restos de su súper-emparedado de jalea, fiambre, mantequilla de cacahuate, y demás vegetales.

—Eso me avisó el mismo Camus cuando iba de salida —Milo se limpió los restos de la súper-hamburguesa griega con una servilleta, cortesía de la loca inspiración para la cocina de su discípulo, que por lo menos brindaba sabores nuevos y agradables a su paladar—, Nikolai no ha dormido nada en la semana, y aunque no de señales de agotamiento teme que colapse.

Zander masticó un gran bocado, arrugó los ojos dorados que debían ser de otra asendencia, distinta a la griega de la que estaba orgulloso, y tragó con la ayuda de la merengada de uvas, manzanas y naranjas.

—Maestro Milo, no comprendo porqué es el señor Camus quien lleva a Nikolai a la isla y no el señor Hyoga que es su maestro —dijo después de toser.

—Camus puede ser muy frío y distante, pero se preocupa por todos los que le son cercanos y queridos —contestó mientras meneaba la cabeza—, el vela mucho por el bien de sus estudiantes, y por lo visto, también por los estudiantes de sus estudiantes. —Ahora que lo pensaba así veía a Camus como el perfecto abuelo. Lo cierto es que a pesar de que ese chico de Noruega no fuera su estudiante, se preocupaba y lo trataba como uno de ellos, incluso había escuchado de Hyoga que también participaba en su entrenamiento. Le resultaba extraña tanta atención, ¿qué no veía a Hyoga en la capacidad de ser un buen maestro?, a fin de cuentas solo aspiraba a una armadura de bronce, Hyoga al final se quedaría con Acuario.

O eso pensaba en su ignorancia, le quedaba la sensación de que algo no encajaba.

La sensación se vio interrumpida por la presencia de visitas inesperadas. Milo se retiró de la mesa y salió a recibirlas, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Kanon y Cástor, cansados y un poco abatidos, ambos por distintas razones.

—¿Y esas caras? —fue lo primero que preguntó, pese a la idea de que no tener agua en el templo era una razón bastante justificable para cargar con "esas caras". —¿Cómo va lo del agua en Géminis?, el asunto ya se regó por todos lados.

—Eso ni me lo tienes que decir —cortó Kanon, lo último que quería tratar era el maldito asunto de las tuberías. Milo lo dejó estar. —Pero no vine a hablar de eso, Milo, quiero pedirte un favor.

El escorpión alzó las cejas con ligereza, ¿Kanon de Géminis pidiendo favores?, ¿después de cargar con el historial que cargaba a cuestas?, vale que él lo había perdonado, así como muchos. Sin embargo más de uno todavía le retorcía el intestino al tener que tratar con él después de todos los males de los que fue autor.

—Tú mayor pecado debe ser el de no tener vergüenza, Kanon —ironizó el griego—, ven, pasa, todavía queda algo de la cena, tu discípulo y tú al menos no pasarán hambre por esta noche.

Bien sabía cuando ser generoso y cuando ser un perfecto desgraciado y cruel. Así era Milo de dual, podía mantenerse en esos extremos dependiendo de la parte que evocaras de él,si su amistad o su completo desprecio. Kanon tenía la suerte de haber conquistado, así fuera un poco, el lado amable del escorpión. Se sentaron en la mesa, Zander les hizo unos de sus súper-emparedados y les sirvió su merengada especial de la noche. Los gemelos comieron a gusto con los nuevos sabores gracias al hambre que les impidió criticar, pero en silencio, Milo los observó todo el rato esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Kanon, dudaba que su visita solo fuera por comida y algo de calor de hogar. Algo se traía entre manos.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué es ese favor que quieres pedirme?

Kanon lo miró entre serio y curiosamente... ¿necesitado?, ¿Kanon lo necesitaba?, espera, quería pensar que se trataba de una mala lectura de retinas, algún efecto de luz traidor que le hacía pensar cosas que no eran...

—Quisiera quedarme aquí mientras se soluciona el problema en Géminis —soltó por fin.

Milo le devolvió la mirada, interrogante, ¿escuchó bien?

—¿Me estás pidiendo... quedarte aquí, en Escorpio? —repitió.

—Solo serán unas semanas —Kanon se arrepintió de no decir "días" que sonaba menos tiempo, después pensó que era mejor ir con la verdad por delante, Milo odiaba a los mentirosos. —Las cosas en Géminis no están bien y deben cambiar casi toda la tubería del templo —Milo contuvo un respingo ante la cantidad de trabajo, y la magnitud del problema—, por eso, creo que nos veríamos incómodos y retrasados por la falta de agua en nuestro itinerario.

—Kanon.

—¿Sí?

—Que conste lo siguiente, siempre he pensado -y siempre pensaré- que Saga es demasiado bueno contigo para dejarte vivir bajo el mismo techo. Yo no soy así —aclaró enfatizando lo último—, al mínimo problema que me causes echaré por la ventana mi hospitalidad como buen griego junto contigo y tu aprendiz. ¿Está claro?

Kanon, que en ningún momento dejó de sostener el contacto visual con Milo, asintió.

—No tendrás nada de qué preocuparte, apenas me sentirás.

—Mejor no te excedas, me pondrá sobrealerta no saber que tramas y si te portas demasiado bien.

—De acuerdo.

Zander buscó con la mirada a Cástor, tras escuchar la resolución de los mayores, y lo encontró apagado y ensimismado, no de la forma en que Nikolai viajaba a su mundo de psicología y ciencias experimentales, era más bien como si quisiera refugiarse en algún punto de su ser para conectar su alma con la de alguien más. Zander no entendía esa clase de cosas, él solo podía deducir que el gemelo menor estaba deprimido.

Muchos otros de su edad le decían que en Géminis, siempre hay un bueno y un malo, que en ese caso, el malo era el que nunca se dejaba ver, la sombra de los gemelos. Pólux siempre se mostraba ante todos y brillaba sobresaliente, era un prodigio al que no le lucía la falsa modestia. Cástor debía ser esa sombra malsana de la que todos hablaban... pero Zander ahí no veía a un ser oscuro y malvado, sino a un chico de su misma edad que se sentía mal.

—Cástor puede dormir con Zander en su cuarto —decidió Milo—, pero tú Kanon, tendrás que conformarte con el sofá, mi cama es un área restringida.

—Claro, restringida de cara, por la tapa sucede otra cosa —ironizó Kanon.

—Deja los celos Kanon, el sofá también es cómodo aún con dos personas encima. Lo malo es que si te veo en esas en mi sofá...

—Ya se, me pondrás de patitas en la calle. Pero no te preocupes por eso bicho, no tendrás que "verme" hacerlo.

Aunque se tratara de una broma, una pequeña parte de Milo se comenzaba a arrepentir de permitirle la entrada al gemelo malvado en su morada.

**LOL**

Para esas horas, Aioros disfrutaba su cena perfectamente organizada por Ginebra, en compañía de sus visitas. Saga bebía una copa de vino tinto y "celebraba", irónicamente, un reencuentro de viejos amigos, después de que el arquero diera su "sí" al permitirle sin recelo alguno que viviera en Sagitario hasta que los problemas en Géminis se solucionaran. Aioros que conocía a Saga desde siempre, sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien allí, se daba cuenta de eso gracias a la actitud relajada del gemelo y que en ningún momento mencionó a su hermano menor. Muy sospechoso.

—¿Kanon? —parpadeó fingiendo que se extrañaba por la pregunta—, supongo que habrá ido con Aioria a pedir asilo.

—Lo dudo, ¿no era Cástor, su discípulo, el que le temía a Sinéad?

—¿Le teme?

—Por lo que le escuché a Aioria una vez, sí, me explicó que se debía a su fobia y alergias a los felinos —Aioros bebió un sorbo de la copa antes de seguir—, creo que ve a Sinéad como una gata.

Saga se echó a reír y Aioros lo compartió solo un rato, por el rabillo del ojo observaba a Pólux, callado e ignorando el hecho de que estaba acompañado. Ginebra también lo percibió y varias veces se le acercó preguntándole si gustaba de algo mas, recibiendo corteses negativas. Esa actitud demostraba que lejos de los problemas en Géminis, los hermanos habían vuelto a pelearse, y esta vez afectaban a otro par de hermanos inocentes.

Aioros no se proponía investigar más al respecto, hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el tema fuera menos reciente. En cambio la inglesa no pensaba dejar pasar la noche, estaba preocupada por el gemelo mayor, su habitual compañero de entrenamiento, que muchos decían era su rival principal debido a que ambos eran las mayores promesas de la nueva generación, como sus antecesores.

Pero sobretodo, estaba preocupada por el menor de ellos. Rezaba a Athena y a Dios, en quien todavía creía, que Cástor encontrara el alivio esa noche donde fuera que estuviera.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?, a mi me agradó, por lo menos me relaja y me ayuda a desahogar un poco mi frustración por el agua.<p>

También se me ocurrió un pequeño proyecto de fic corto -como este, también de los gemelos dorados- tipo AU. Para darles una idea les haré esta pregunta: ¿Se imaginan a Saga como candidato a presidente de un país del tipo EE UU? ¿A Kanon tratando de evitar que gane las elecciones con la ayuda de ciertos elementos?. La culpa la tiene que todo lo que leo en las noticias de mi país es política pura y pareja, ¡estoy hasta las narices!, eso y que se me pegó la canción de Exo Politics de Muse. Amo Muse (L)

En estos días estaré subiendo cositas pequeñas (o eso intentaré) que quería escribir para el 14 de Febrero, pero se me frustraron por los finales de la uni, que gracias al cielo ya casi concluye y tengo mas tiempecito.

Muchos saludos, besos, abrazos, a todo el que me lea. Le dedico mi amor de escritora (L)

¡Hasta otra!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí, una pequeña información para que no se desorienten con los aprendices y algunos de sus datos que se corresponden a esta línea de tiempo del fic:

Kiki – Aries – 10 años.

Galatea – Tauro – 11 años.

Pólux & Cástor – Géminis – 12 años.

Diavolo – Cáncer – 13 años.

Sinéad – Leo – 8 años.

Hiresh – Virgo – 10 años.

Huo – Dragón (Libra) – 10 años.

Zander – Escorpio – 12 años.

Ginebra – Sagitario – 11 años.

Santiago – Capricornio – 13 años.

Nikolai – Cisne (Acuario) – 12 años.

Astarté – Piscis – 9 años.

¡Hola!, pues aquí les traigo una actualización de Crisis Gemini, un preámbulo de lo que será el desenlace del fic. La verdad es que mientras lo escribía surgían demasiadas ideas y situaciones con los dorados como con los aprendices, y viéndolo de esta forma, comienzo a pensar que tendrá un par de capítulos más antes de terminar. Espero no sean demasiados, pero si la musa insiste como lo viene haciendo, a su servidora le tocará obedecer.

Sobra decirlo, ¡adoré sus comentarios!, para que sepan, lo del agua anda "más o menos" y sigue en veremos. A saber cuando se dignarán a hacer las cosas bien... ¡en fin!.

Kumikoson4: te tomaré la palabra respecto a Saga, y de dark... quizás si quedó un poco oscuro, pero así demuestro como un simple problema cotidiano puede acabar en algo más serio. Eli Castillo: espero que el chap te haga pensar en las situaciones de los distintos estereotipos de gemelos(?). Pushis: haha, Sinéad es un amor, la hice especialmente para resaltar esa parte del país, la mas bella a mi parecer ¡bendita seas, naturaleza!, pues sobre marginar, tal vez, y sí, Saga no es ningún santo; no te preocupes, cada uno tendrá lo que se merece u.ú y Kanon, si creo que sea el gemelo malvado, pero con todo y eso siempre fue el mismo, no como Saga que se perdió a sí mismo en su "crisis de doble personalidad" o "posesión por Ares", como lo llamen. Es por eso que Kanon es mi favorito de los gemelos y los dorados (L). Luna-sj: Aunque ya te respondí el review, te digo: espero que esta entrega sea de tu agrado.

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, los OC son de mi propiedad.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pescado en descomposición<strong>_

Esta noche los dioses conspiraban para que el sueño le fuera imposible de digerir.

Pólux fue el primero en retirarse de la mesa, alegando haber comido suficiente y que el sueño comenzaba a pesarle, atañendo también el sentido de responsabilidad por levantarse temprano para cumplir con los horarios de entrenamiento, uno al que había faltado ese día por los problemas con las tuberías de Géminis. Saga no hizo el mayor esfuerzo por comprobar que el chico no quería estar en la misma mesa que él, que estaba molesto, _profundamente molesto_, pero sobretodo, estaba abatido. De la mañana a la noche le habían negado el contacto con su hermano y eso era más de lo que podía soportar en un día, para colmo, era por una razón en la que ellos no tenían culpa.

No tenían nada de culpa ¡joder!

Ahora le era imposible dormir, por más fresca que fuera la noche, con la temperatura que a él le gustaba; en una cama cómoda y bastante a gusto con su torso descubierto, las emociones no le permitían desconectarse del mundo. Sentía tanta impotencia, él que acostumbraba solucionar sus problemas de forma eficaz y sin depender de nadie, a veces, ni siquiera de su hermano, se encontraba con algo que se escapaba de su control. Estar o no estar con Cástor ya no era cosa que corriera por su cuenta, y eso solo hacía mas agrio el sentimiento, le dejaba un amargo sabor en el paladar. El sabor del odio. Un sabor que ya había experimentado antes, del que creía haber olvidado, pero que siempre regresaba para hacerle saber que sería parte de su vida más veces de las que creía.

_¡Ah! ¡Largo, fuera, ya!_

—¿Pólux?

La voz en el umbral sonaba lejana pero reconocible, ese tono conciliador y cuidadoso pertenecía solo a una persona que conocía.

—¿Qué quieres, Ginebra? —preguntó sin mucha amabilidad, tampoco ocultaba la irritación que venía sintiendo desde antes de pisar Sagitario.

Pólux se incorporó dejándose ver, las líneas todavía inmaduras de su pecho y los brazos trabajados por el entrenamiento y la vida forzosa de su pasado llegaron a intimidar un poco a la aprendiza del arquero, quien sintió de inmediato el peso del bochorno, rehuyendo la mirada de él. Según sus costumbres, no era correcto ver al sexo opuesto desnudo, o semi-desnudo; si en el Santuario evitar situaciones así, donde mas de medio mundo va enseñando el pecho orgullosamente, eso no disminuía ni un poco el pudor de la inglesa. El gemelo lo deducía, y para ahorrarle la incomodidad se volvió a colocar la playera sin mangas. Ginebra lo agradeció en silencio.

—Siento molestarte tan tarde —dijo, sentándose en un lado de la cama, a varios centímetros de distancia de Pólux.

—Si me molestas a todas horas creo que esto vendría a ser lo mismo —esa respuesta cortante no intimidó ni extrañó a Ginebra, después de todo, a pesar de que Pólux estuviera molesto, ella no era la mejor persona para desahogarse. La chica lo sabía, tanto como sabía que el discípulo de Saga no la tenía en alta estima precisamente. No se debía a la competencia de quien era el mas prometedor, sino a que Pólux renegaba de la existencia de alguien que pudiera ponerse a la par de muchas cosas en las que él era bueno, mas si esta persona era una niña de carácter casi aristócrata que antes de venir al Santuario era una damita de sociedad. No había vivido ni la mitad de las penurias de él y su hermano.

Y a pesar de eso, era tan fuerte como él.

Ginebra sonrió con aire comprensivo, sin dejarse abatir por la barrera que le separaba del gemelo.

—Estás así por Cástor, ¿verdad? —intuyó, el sobresalto en la mirada de Pólux le confirmó que era cierto, enseguida se recuperó esquivando los ojos verdes de ella.

—Si estás esperando alguna clase de desahogo de mi parte puedes regresar a tu habitación, dudo que a tu maestro le haga gracia que estés en el mismo cuarto que un hombre —lo último fue agregado como una nota de burla a las puritanas costumbres de los Sagitario.

—Mi maestro me conoce, no tiene porqué pensar cosas que no son, y quien no la debe no la teme —se encogió de hombros con sencillez—además, yo sé que no te gusto.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Y a decir verdad, tú tampoco me gustas mucho.

Eso último lo tomó por sorpresa, Pólux clavó la mirada en la condescendiente sonrisa de Ginebra. Odiaba ese aire diplomático que la hacía ver tan superior, la famosa flema de los ingleses, que así estuvieran insultándote de las mil maneras siempre parecían educados. Ginebra estaba siendo educada, incluso a la hora de hablar con sinceridad aplastante. Esa analogía le arrancó una corta carcajada al turco.

—Vaya, ¡hasta que al fin coincidimos en algo! —rió, al tranquilizarse volvió a ser el mismo—, si eso es cierto, no comprendo porqué estás aquí o que diablos intentas, ¿quieres reírte de mi aparente desgracia?

—No Pólux, quiero ayudarte.

Eso último logró descolocarlo, la escrutó con la mirada sin encontrar ningún rastro de intenciones ocultas ni de burla. Hablaba enserio.

—¿Ayudarme?, ¿cómo se supone que puedes ayudarme?

—Lo que quieres es hablar con Cástor, ¿no? —Pólux se tomó unos segundos antes de asentir afirmativamente—, bien, entonces mañana nos ocuparemos de eso.

—No comprendo, ¿por qué querrías ayudarme?, ¿y cómo pretendes que vea mañana a Cástor si estaremos entrenando en lugares diferentes?, dudo que el señor Kanon y el maestro Saga quieran pisar el mismo terreno.

—Es mas sencillo de lo que crees, tú solo déjamelo a mí —le guiñó un ojo cómplice, algo que creyó jamás pasaría. Ginebra ayudándolo. Ellos trabajando juntos. Bueno, a fin de cuentas eso les esperaba en el futuro si iban a heredar las armaduras de oro, mejor se acostumbraba desde ahora. —Y sobre porqué querría ayudarte, hay un proverbio que dice: has el bien y no mires a quien.

—No me jodas, Ginebra, tú no eres Santiago y mucho menos pretendes serlo, tampoco la Madre Teresa de Calcuta.

—Hago esto sin pensar en que estoy ayudando a alguien que particularmente no me agrada mucho, sí —expresa, y su tono se aseria—pero a través de eso, estoy ayudando a alguien que si estimo mucho.

—¿A quién? —la respuesta no le vino inmediatamente, segundos después la deduciría por su cuenta.

—Buenas noches, Pólux, que descanses —se despidió ella, con la misma cortesía de siempre, y con el mismo andar altivo y resuelto dejó la habitación. A Ginebra no le importaba aclarar lo que ella pensaba que era obvio, ya que a final de cuentas, Pólux no le agradaba, eso significaba que solo podía otorgarle el mínimo de consideración, y en eso no incluía participarle que lo hacía por Cástor, quien debía sentirse igual o peor.

Fuera de la habitación, a unos pasos de la suya, estaba Aioros de brazos cruzados, aguardándola en la penumbra. Ginebra se sobresaltó ante la presencia de su maestro temiendo lo evidente, que quizás lo hubiera escuchado todo. Las orejas se le enrojecieron al instante.

—M-maestro, yo... —intentaba decir algo que no sonara a excusa barata, siendo eso imposible en el caso.

—Descuida Ginebra, no pienso regañarte —la pequeña y afable sonrisa de Aioros la liberó del peso que sentía al ser descubierta—, ve a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Le acarició la cabecita afectuosamente, como solía hacerlo con Aioria a esa edad, y la niña agradeció con una sonrisa limpia ese gesto de familiaridad que tanta falta le hacía a los niños como ella, los que perdieron su hogar y sus padres. Ginebra se despidió deseándole buenas noches y se encerró en su cuarto. Aioros se permitió un suspiro profundo, cansado, por lo que debía hacer frente en su cotidianidad. Porque como lo había sospechado, habían terceros que salían lastimados en la separación de Géminis.

Volvió a la sala, donde con la ayuda de Saga limpió los restos de la cena y dejó la cocina en orden. Después le enseñó la tercera habitación de huéspedes que estaba lista para usarse. Antes de irse, se volvió a hacer una última pregunta de la noche a Saga:

—¿Mañana continuarás supervisando la reparación en Géminis?

—Sí Aioros, descuida, no pienso quedarme en Sagitario toda la vida —le respondió en tono de broma, ocultando la sutil ofensa de lo que creía, el arquero sugería con la pregunta.

—Me refería más a la parte en que si todo se soluciona en Géminis, entonces, volverías a convivir con Kanon.

La aclaratoria de Aioros hizo que Saga enmudeciera varios segundos, técnicamente lo que decía era cierto, después ocuparía Géminis y todo sería como antes, pero ese solo era el aspecto técnico que no iba más allá de lo que Aioros pudiera ver acerca de sus problemas con Kanon, o eso creía en su manera de ver a su viejo amigo. Era más serio. Él como regente oficial de la casa podría regresar allí sin problemas, y con todo el derecho, pero de Kanon no podía decirse lo mismo. Quizás en ese momento su gemelo lo estaba pensando y decidiendo que hacer, a lo que concluyó una sola cosa: Kanon no era tan emocional como para permitir que esa pelea afectara su estabilidad, regresaría a Géminis y todo sería como antes, solo tendría que disimular las ganas de asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

Saga sonrió tranquilamente para sorpresa de Aioros.

—Tú no te preocupes por él, sabe lo que le conviene.

O eso creía, y se esforzaba en creer. Hace mucho tiempo que no advertía en Kanon tan abiertamente el resentimiento que le guardaba, por todo, por absolutamente todo.

Aioros asintió y le deseó un sueño grato al despedirse.

Así Sagitario se quedó en silencio hasta el amanecer.

**LOL**

Los dioses tampoco eran tan benevolentes con el menor de los gemelos aprendices. Cástor daba vueltas en la cama que el discípulo de Escorpio preparó para él en la misma alcoba, trataba de no molestar a este que aparentemente dormía de espaldas a él, en la cama de al lado, no deseaba hacer su situación mas estorbosa de lo que ya creía que era. Pero resultaba imposible, las mismas emociones que sentía su gemelo, las que también él tenía atoradas en el pecho, se lo impedían, y al no tener manera de sacarlas que no fuera arrancándose el corazón de cuajo solo podía dar vueltas, y más vueltas. Al final, sin quererlo, soltó un gemido de exasperación casi dándole un espacio a las lágrimas, lo cual no llegó a suceder, porque la vida y su entrenamiento le habían enseñado que llorar no solucionaba las cosas, y en cambio te debilitaba, ganando una pequeña jaqueca como premio de consolación.

—Oye, si te sientes mal solo dilo.

Zander estaba acostado de lado, con vista a la cama de Cástor. El gemelo se quedó boca arriba, cerró los ojos intentando fingir que no había escuchado nada, y que procuraba dormir, cosa que hasta a él le resultaba estúpido sabiendo que el peliverde lo sabía despierto, pero a su juicio, no debía ni tenía permitido relacionarse con nadie que no fuera Géminis. Así que mejor evitaba la conversación.

Lo que él no conocía del discípulo de Milo, era que compartía la misma terquedad de su maestro a la hora de conseguir lo que se proponían. Sintió el peso de Zander en la cama, abrió los ojos y lo encontró sentado a su lado, con las piernas recogidas y una simpática sonrisa que desconocía el motivo de su aparición. A la luz de la luna entrando en el cuarto a través de la ventana, adquiría un aire de duende, de esos que te visitan en las noches para jalarte los pies mientras duermes, solo que este duende tenía una melena verde radioactivo claro y lucía amigable, a pesar del reclamante brillo de sus dorados ojos. Cástor lucía un poco inseguro ante ese brillo.

—No puedes dormir porque tu maestro te trajo aquí a la fuerza, ¿verdad?

El gemelo se incorporó quedando sentado, de frente a Zander, viendo que resultaba imposible rehuir la conversación, y en parte, era la _segunda_ vez que hablaba a gusto con alguien de su rango. No podía negarse el privilegio de compartir un poco con otros, aunque las reglas y la discriminación se lo prohibieran, su humanidad lo exigía.

—Sí... —admitió, bajando un poco la mirada—, era eso, o me olvidaba del entrenamiento de caballero, y eso definitivamente me alejaría de Pólux para siempre.

Entonces, el pequeño escorpión comprendió porqué forzosamente existía ese oscuro segundo lugar en la casa de Géminis, los lazos de sangre de Pólux y Cástor no eran lo único que los ataba, ahí había amor de hermanos, y por eso Cástor soportaba tantas humillaciones. Podía imaginar que se tenían de toda la vida, y que la separación era un golpe repentino y doloroso para ambos. Si eso perduraba, ¿serían como sus maestros?, ¿se odiarían o se tratarían con indiferencia?, ¿algún día todo ese dolor que Cástor soportaba en silencio serviría de odio contra Pólux?.

—No es justo.

—¿Eh?

Zander frunció el entrecejo, su voz llena de energía sorprendió a Cástor.

—¡¿Por qué se supone que debes aguantar esto tú solo?, ¡no me importa si Pólux lo sabe y se muerde los labios!, ¡no hace nada para cambiarlo!, ¡y tú tampoco haces nada!, ¡te dejas y aguantas toda esa mierda en silencio!

El gemelo quedó aturdido, y no supo que hacer cuando Zander le tomó de los hombros para sacudirlo mientras continuaba desquitando, sin darse cuenta, una parte de lo que Cástor se negaba a ver en su interior.

—No soporto a la gente que se deja golpear, y mucho menos que no se valora ¡y así aspiras a ser caballero de Athena...!

—Si sigues gritando así tu maestro vendrá y nos retará.

Esa suave advertencia hizo que Zander se sonrojara de vergüenza y lo soltara, Cástor igual no entendía a qué venía ese repentino arranque del chico, pero sus palabras, duras y toscas, le habían sentado bien.

—Lo siento, por alzar la voz, no me arrepiento de lo que he dicho —se disculpó, sosteniendo la mirada con resolución—, los hombres no se arrepienten de lo que dice su corazón, eso me dijo mi maestro.

—Tu maestro es orgulloso —Zander iba a replicar, considerando que Cástor lo decía como algo malo—, pero es lo que le hace admirable, eso pienso.

—¡P-pues claro que es admirable! —defendió el peliverde, repentinamente emocionado—¡el maestro Milo es uno de los caballeros dorados!, ¡de los más poderosos del mundo!

—Se nota que lo admiras mucho —sonrió Cástor, quizás conmovido por el brillo que aparecía en los ojos del pequeño escorpión al referirse a su maestro. Pensaba que la relación de ellos debía ser especial para que Zander sintiera esa devoción.

Cástor se rió con desenfado, fue algo suave, ligero, y sin mala intención. Zander al principio pensó en espetar, y desistió tras ver que la tensión en el gemelo había desaparecido y que, en resumen, había logrado su objetivo, hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque lo hubiese hecho sin planear la manera, había salido demasiado natural y por su cuenta. Se cruzó de brazos y apartó la vista fingiendo molestia.

—Jm, vaya, hasta que por fin te ríes. Que conste, lo dejo pasar por ahora, pero que no se haga costumbre ¿eh?, a mi nadie me toma por payaso —soltó muy orgulloso.

—Vale —sofocó las risas—, y gracias, Za... —trataba de acordarse del nombre del discípulo de la casa, pero lo había olvidado.

—Zander, me llamo Zander —reiteró, le extendió la mano para un apretón, y Cástor se la dio aceptando el gesto—, es un placer, pero para ti, claro —sonrió socarrón.

—Mi nombre es Cástor, aunque quizás ya lo sabes —dijo, suponiendo la obviedad de que si su hermano mayor era Pólux, él se llamaba Cástor, como en la mitología.

—Sí, era de suponer, como Pólux y Cástor, los Dioscuros —el gemelo menor asintió—, la verdad no te pareces tanto a tu hermano, aunque sean gemelos idénticos... creo que se distinguen.

—¿Enserio lo crees?

—Pólux es mas vanidoso, a veces me parece un poco arrogante, pero tú eres más flexible, creo, o debe ser porque eres más calmado.

—Más apagado, querrás decir...

—Como sea, son diferentes —retomó Zander, tratando de no caer en la cuestión de la luz y la sombra de Géminis—, no suelo tratar mucho con Pólux, la verdad es que a veces pienso que no le interesa hacer amistades aquí. Siempre está mas ocupado tratando de sobresalir en los entrenamientos.

Cástor asintió, para él tampoco eso era una novedad. Dejando de lado los horarios de entrenamiento tan estrictos, que daban muy poco espacio al tiempo de socializar con otros, Pólux ni siquiera se esforzaba por entablar una conversación amena, un saludo o despedida de sus conocidos. Simplemente iba y venía a hacer lo que le tocaba sin esperar más intervenciones. La única que conseguía quitarle algo mas de ese tiempo, era la discípula de Aioria, que estaba empeñada en medirse con él, siendo la aprendiz mas atrasada por su edad, y también por sus hábitos selváticos; aunque algunos dorados, y el mismo Pólux decían que gozaba de un gran potencial, solo que era difícil de modelar para que fuera aprovechable.

—Pólux está casi tan solo como yo, y ahora con esto... lo estamos más.

—Entiendo —Zander se cruzó de brazos adoptando una posición pensativa—¿has pensado qué hacer al respecto?

—¿Hacer? —parpadeó—¿qué se puede hacer cuando nuestros maestros no quieren ni verse la cara?

—Vamos, Cástor, por más maestros que ellos sean de ustedes, no son sus amos, pueden verse cuando les de la gana.

—No es tan simple, recuerda los horarios, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que el maestro Kanon elegirá un lugar lo más alejado del señor Saga y de mi hermano.

—Pueden verse en los descansos —resolvió Zander—, pero antes deberían quedar de verse en algún lugar, y saber donde estará cada uno, mm... —comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, buscando la manera de encajar una buena idea, hasta que llegó una. —¡Lo tengo!, mañana averiguaremos donde se está quedando Pólux, seguro alguno de los chicos debe saberlo, y de ahí será fácil localizarlo.

—Suena bien —Cástor sonrió, contagiado del entusiasmo del escorpión que le comenzaba a caer bien.

—Y cuando lo encontremos mañana, veremos lo demás.

—¿Lo demás?

—Claro, ¿o crees que con verse así todos los días soluciona el problema? —eso lo sabía Cástor, pero en su desesperación había dado por perdida la oportunidad de que las cosas se arreglaran—, sus maestros no pueden estar peleados toda la vida, y dudo que el maestro Milo quiera a tu maestro como inquilino por tiempo indefinido.

—Cierto, pero...

—¡Pero nada!, ¡mañana encontraremos la forma de que se arreglen! —un amplio bostezo acompañó sus palabras. Zander regresó a su cama metiéndose en las sábanas—, que duermas bien, Cástor.

—Igual tú, Zander —le dijo haciendo lo mismo que el otro chico, volviendo a estar boca arriba—, y gracias...

—No hay de qué.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó, con curiosidad, la misma pregunta que meses atrás le había hecho a Ginebra.

—¿Y por qué no? —de espaldas, hablaba el peliverde—, ya te lo dije, me molesta ver a la gente triste, y si voy a tenerte como compañero de cuarto durante un tiempo, por lo menos espero que no parezcas un fantasma depresivo.

—Pensé que eras mas tolerante, me refiero —trató de recordar las pocas veces en que había visto al discípulo de Escorpio, sin conocerlo mas que de vista— como siempre estás con ese chico de Acuario...

—Nikolai tiene problemas para expresar sus emociones gesticulando —explicó sin ofenderse—, en realidad no sé que rara enfermedad tiene o que tiene metido en la cabeza, pero esa es su manera de ser. No quiere decir que no sienta alegrías o tristezas, es solo que no sabe, no quiere o _no puede_ expresarlas la mayor parte del día.

—Ya.

—Además —suspiró hondo—, con esa cara soñolienta es fácil dejarse engañar, a veces ni sabes cuando está siendo sarcástico, o se está burlando de ti.

—Debe ser genial tener a alguien así, me refiero, se nota que son muy amigos—sonrió—ustedes están bien conectados.

—No siempre fue así, y antes de que digas lo de nuestros maestros, al inicio yo odiaba a Niko.

—¿Lo odiabas?

—Porque no lo entendía, fue después con el tiempo que pude ver mas allá de su inmutabilidad. Es un genio, detesto reconocerlo, pero he quedado como un imbécil muchas veces cuando hablo con él, y siempre se toma la molestia de explicarme las cosas sin reírse de mi ignorancia, de enseñarme lo que sabe, aunque la mayoría de las veces no me interesa o me aburren. —Zander cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo, aunque se hubiera ido solo por un día; empezaría a creer eso de las maldiciones de los signos que siempre se relacionaban o chocaban. Como Sagitario y Géminis, Cáncer y Piscis, Escorpio y Acuario, Libra y Aries. Solo pensarlo le ilusionaba tanto como le aterraba. —Creo que podía ser algo parecido a lo tuyo con Pólux, ¿no?

—No lo sé... no sé si la amistad se parece a la hermandad, ya que nunca he tenido amigos —admitió, tratando de no sonar lastimero, no buscaba conmover a Zander. Ya había comprobado su naturaleza emotiva y lo último que quería era aprovecharse de ella para sentirse mejor.

—Entiendo —si Zander era consciente de eso, o era muy inocente para ignorarlo, no lo dio a demostrar, o no le interesaba a fin de cuentas. Actuaba según su sentir y lo que quería. —Pues, será con el tiempo que lo descubras. Yo al menos no sé lo que es tener un gemelo, pero si se algo de la diferencia entre amigos y hermanos.

—¿Eh? —Cástor no comprendió eso último, lo que si captó fue la indirecta que había en esa anécdota, algo del pasado de Zander.

Zander iba a decir "nada, buenas noches, Cástor", pero se le adelantó Milo apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, y la aguja en su dedo amenazante.

—Al siguiente que grite y no deje dormir, le haré sentir el dolor mas fuerte que jamás sentirá en su miserable vida —habló con todo el enojo que puede tener una persona como Milo levantada por los escándalos de su pupilo y el constante cuchicheo que se escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación, la suya. —Así que a dormir. Mañana no la contarás, Zander.

El aludido tragó saliva ruidosamente, sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Lo siento, maestro Milo —murmuró arrepentido.

—Eso no disminuirá el entrenamiento de mañana, pero acepto tus disculpas —fue la única amabilidad que mostró tras eso—duerman, les espera un día duro.

Los pupilos obedecieron echándose las mantas hasta la cabeza, intimidados o resignados a lo que les tocaba dentro de unas horas, especialmente a Zander. Satisfecho con eso, Milo los dejó descansar, volviendo a la sala con intenciones de llegar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto encontrar a Kanon despierto, adelantándose a lo que él iba a hacer. Por su expresión debía saber que venía de reprender a los chicos, y que habría escuchado alguna parte de esa conversación, como él desde su pieza.

—¿Te sirvo? —invitó Kanon, aunque esa jarra fuera propiedad de Escorpio.

—Sí, gracias —pidió Milo viendo como el gemelo sacaba con total confianza uno de los vasos de vidrio de la despensa y vertía en el la misma cantidad de agua que en su vaso. Se lo extendió y Milo lo tomó, bebió un largo trago.

—Es la primera vez que escucho a Cástor hablar tanto, con alguien de su edad me refiero. —Comentó Kanon, como no queriendo sacar el tema a colación, pero igualmente movido a hacerlo.

—Eso es bueno, que los chicos hagan amistades con sus camaradas les servirá bastante en el futuro, quizás por eso Athena y el Patriarca insisten en mantenerlos aquí por ahora —Milo dejó el vaso en un lado del fregadero, cerca del de Kanon, ligeramente separado para no confundirlo.

—Sabes que el caso de Cástor no es como el de los otros.

—¿Y por qué, Kanon?, ¿Por qué no puede ser como los otros?

—Porque es el menor, y las estúpidas reglas de aquí no lo dejarán avanzar.

Dijo esas palabras muy a pesar de que la persona que le escuchaba, era la misma que le estaba ofreciendo su hospitalidad, y la misma que también seguía casi ciegamente los lineamientos del Santuario. Aún así, Kanon no pensaba disculparse, ni retractarse, por primera vez quería ser sincero con la rabia que sentía sin pensar en su propia conveniencia.

—¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? —la pregunta de Milo lo tomó desprevenido, el griego lo miraba escrutando, cruzado de brazos, haciendo oídos sordos al insulto—, escucha, tanto tú, como yo, como muchos de los que estamos cuidando las doce casas, tenemos nuestras opiniones respecto a las leyes de Athena y el Patriarca, pero si algo sé, Kanon, es que los seres humanos cometemos errores, incluso a la hora de escribir las leyes. Nada pierdes con intentar hacer valer tu opinión.

—¿Qué nada pierdo?, ¡joder, Milo!, ¡soy nadie aquí!, ¡apenas y me dirigen el saludo porque Athena me perdonó y me aceptó de vuelta!, ¡me tratan peor que a Aioria en su tiempo como paria!

—Y eso te lo tienes bien merecido —reafirmó indolente de la rabia que sentía Kanon.

—Ya se que nadie me mandó a manipular a un dios y confabular una guerra, eso lo tengo siempre presente, y es por ello que no puedo ni tengo moral de pedir un cambio de paradigma. Fue una suerte que Shion me permitiera tener a Cástor de discípulo, aunque ni idea de para qué si terminará igual que y-...

No terminó de decir "yo" porque el puño de Milo no se lo permitió, los nudillos hicieron un ruido seco contra la mejilla del gemelo dorado, y después vino el silencio. Kanon se colocó la mano en la zona herida sin entender a qué se debía ese golpe, algo de lo que significaba el puñetazo de Milo le impedía devolvérselo, era como si llevara consigo un mensaje. Y el mensaje venía escrito ahí, y en los ojos azules del escorpión dorado que lo observaban con severidad.

—No sé en qué demonios estarán pensando Saga y tú respecto a sus alumnos, tampoco quiero ni me interesa entrometerme, pero veo que cada uno quiere hacer una réplica de sí mismo en esos niños... —Milo frunció el entrecejo, y Kanon supo que estaba molesto, profundamente molesto. —Y lo siento, Kanon, con un traidor nos basta para que se nos sume en el futuro un segundo para este siglo, lo mismo digo de Saga, con un ambicioso manipulador tenemos en la historia del Santuario. Pólux y Cástor no tienen la culpa de que ustedes, un par de inadaptados, hayan hecho lo que hicieron. Así que comienza a pensar en qué hubieras querido que hicieran para evitar que te convirtieras en lo que eres, o lo que fuiste.

—Lo dices como si fuera sencillo.

—Se que no lo es, pero hasta tú con todos tus pecados estás aquí por una razón, esos niños también tienen sus razones —Milo hizo una pausa para beber todo el contenido de su vaso, lo lavó en el fregadero y acomodó de vuelta a su lugar. —Eres su maestro, debes entender a Cástor. No voy a darte lecciones de cómo llevar a tu alumno, pero opino que deberías poner de su parte, ya que su futuro como caballero cayó en tus manos, para bien o para mal.

Dio pasos con intenciones de volver a su dormitorio, se detuvo solo para añadir algo más:

—Cuando acabes, lava ese vaso y guárdalo donde estaba.

Kanon lo hizo, y también se fue a dormir. Esa noche soñó con Cabo Sunnion, pero no era él quien se ahogaba en la prisión submarina, Cástor tomaba ese papel ahí. La pesadilla no lo dejó pensar en otra cosa más que evitar ese destino, Milo tenía toda la razón, por primera vez, si quería hacer algo bien, tendría que dejar a un lado su egoísmo para impedir esa suerte en su pupilo. Si nunca había creído en el destino de los mortales, en que el futuro se graba en las estrellas y en esas tonterías, pues ahora debía hacerlo con mayor fervor, porque lo necesitaría para romper la maldición, la suya y la de Cástor.

La primera noche en Escorpio fue mala, pero también fue el comienzo de una silenciosa guerra contra el oscuro mundo de Géminis.

**LOL**

Aioros despertó con la sensación de haber dormido más de lo usual, se estrujó la cara con las dos manos tratando de espantar el sueño y de convencer a su cuerpo, y a su mente, que el día ya daba inicio, necesitando estar en plenas facultades para cumplir con la rutina. Antes de poner los pies fuera de la cama, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera fue que Ginebra y Pólux no se encontraban en Sagitario, sus cosmos, todavía inmaduros, no se sentían; y la segunda fue de Saga entrando a la habitación, con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos. El arquero prefirió sonreír tras la sorpresa, y como siempre, ver la inusual situación por el lado amable.

—Oh, eso se ve suculento —elogió.

—¿Te parece? —sonrió el contrario con amabilidad poco vista en Saga, al menos no para ese tiempo y después de todo lo ocurrido con Arles. —Fue un poco complicado preparar algo _decente_, cuando miré el refrigerador me sentí bastante desorientado.

—Vaya, ¿y eso? —Aioros parpadeó sin comprender en absoluto la señal que Saga había mandado sin querer sobre sus provisiones. Le fue mas claro cuando en la bandeja, al colocarla sobre sus piernas, se encontró bastante desorientado. En lugar del pan con mermelada y las rebanadas de queso había un plato de atol de crema de maíz, un cuenco con frutas picadas y algunas galletas sin sal; el lugar del té con leche había un vaso de avena con leche. Aioros que se había acostumbrado a la elegancia y ligereza de los desayunos de Ginebra se encontró con un mar de platillos sin orden ni combinación de sabores; su estómago le advertía la pesadez de antemano. Sin embargo, delante de las buenas intenciones de Saga, no pretendía hacerle feo a su gesto, por lo que usó toda su simpatía para disfrazar la incomodidad. —Parece un festín, cielos, no tenías que esmerarte tanto, Saga...

—Creí que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, por dejar que Pólux y yo nos quedemos —se encogió de hombros, ajeno a los verdaderos sentimientos del arquero y concentrado en la adulación de la labor que lo tenía altivo—, de verdad, se me hizo difícil cuando miré lo que había... ese queso deshidratado estaba demasiado rígido, y todo lo que había era té y más té. Me sorprende lo mucho que te dejaste influenciar por la pequeña extranjera.

—Ginebra se siente cómoda manteniendo ciertas cosas de su país, nadie la puede juzgar mal por eso —respondió Aioros, quitando la vista de la bandeja para posarla en Saga—, y en parte, le agarré gusto a la comida inglesa, tampoco es tan distinta de la que estamos acostumbrados.

—Tienes razón —alegó Saga con un breve asentir y una sonrisa que a Aioros le pareció condescendiente, de las que a veces usaba Ginebra para encubrir lo que sentía bajo una máscara de diplomacia.

—¿Sabes a dónde fueron Ginebra y Pólux?

—Están en Rodorio, fueron por leche. La que había se terminó.

—Ah cielos, pero... nosotros esperamos a la provisión de Atenas.

—¿Enserio?, a mi siempre me ha gustado más la de Rodorio, la siento más natural.

—Sí pero... la de Atenas es descremada, Saga.

—Se me olvidaba que eres un poco quisquilloso con los lácteos —el gemelo negó con la cabeza—, vale, pero por ahora sobrevive un poco con la que traerán los chicos —sonrió—, tampoco es para tanto.

—Cierto.

—Disfruta el desayuno, en poco debemos movernos al coliseo —avisó antes de irse—, recuerda que hoy les toca a los nuestros.

Aioros asintió, y se quedó frente a la batalla campal que representaba su desayuno en cama. Esa cortesía de Saga le resultaba en cierta forma pesada, y no quería imaginarse si así eran los primeros días, cómo sería a las semanas, los meses...

Aioros no quería pensar, pero con cada bocado del atol, pensaba, y se convencía de que más pronto que tarde debería intervenir para solucionar los problemas de Géminis.

**LOL**

—Quien iba a pensarlo...

—¿Hm?

—¡Que tu maestro era un barril sin fondo!

Esa queja venía de Zander, caminaba al lado de Cástor por el recién abierto automercado de Rodorio, el gemelo aprendiz arrastraba un carrito lleno de vegetales, fiambre, enlatados, carnes varias, aderezos y algunas cajas de cereal azucarado. Llegaron a la parte de las frutas y el chico de Escorpio comenzó a meter tres kilos de manzana verde y otros tres kilos de las amarillas, Zander ya le había hablado antes a Cástor sobre su afición por las manzanas verdes, y que su maestro las prefería amarillas. Por su parte no tenía especial gusto entre las frutas, pero había insistido en llevar cereal de la marca Flips*.

La razón de que estuvieran haciendo mercado tan temprano y con el desayuno todavía bajándoles al estómago, era porque a Kanon de Géminis se le había ocurrido la flamante idea de halagar a sus hospedadores con un desayuno bastante completo... tan completo que agotó las reservas de Escorpio. Como Milo y Zander ya venían acostumbrados a comer pesado desde temprano se dieron el lujo de deleitarse con la variopinta gastronomía geminiana, y todo fue bien hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo pelado que había quedado el refrigerador y que las bolsas de basura estaban a reventar. A los mas jovencitos les tocó deshacerse de esos lotes bajando ocho templos, y como deberían subir en breve con las bolsas de mercado, sumando los antojos, se convertían en el perfecto calentamiento matador antes de ir al coliseo.

Zander no había parado de maldecir a Kanon en el trayecto, y Cástor, en silencio, lo acompañaba en su faena.

—Mejor no llevemos nada más, se nos hará mas difícil cuando crucemos los templos —sugirió el gemelo, empujando el carrito con miras a la caja registradora.

—Me parece bien, siempre podemos decir que no-...

Zander interrumpió el "siempre podemos decir que no encontramos lo demás" al avistar en una de las cajas de pago al gemelo de Cástor, en compañía de una chica castaña rojiza que llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta, cuyos ojos verdes se posaron en ellos al instante de sentirse observada. Cástor dijo su nombre en voz baja, y como si ella lo hubiese escuchado, se acercó casi corriendo al encuentro, Pólux hizo lo mismo después de ocuparse del pago de los víveres, apurado de ver a su hermano.

—¿Y qué es todo esto? —preguntó Ginebra, echando un vistazo al carrito de la compra de los chicos, casi a rebosar—, no me digan que pretenden...

—Nos toca —refunfuñó Zander—por culpa del bastardo del señor Kanon.

—¡Zander!, ¡está mal insultar a un caballero!, ¡y mas si este es de oro! —le riñó la chica, pellizcándole la mejilla en reprimenda—¿qué no vez que es el maestro de Cástor?

—Ni te preocupes por eso Ginebra, yo también pienso que es un bastardo —la contestación del gemelo menor la dejó con la boca abierta, Pólux rió por esa expresión y abrazó a su hermano de los hombros con complicidad. —Pero es un bastardo que no la ha pasado bien, y un bastardo al que respeto.

—Digo lo mismo sobre el maestro Saga —admitió Pólux—, no son santos aunque tengan el título, pero igual los aceptamos así, que nos queda. Además —rió entre dientes—también son divertidos, a su manera.

—¿Extrañas sus peleas en las mañanas?

—Sí, por un lado, era divertido ver como trataban de matarse. Aunque eso nos retrasaba el desayuno.

Ginebra parpadeó al principio atolondrada, por la manera en como los niños de Géminis pensaban y se referían a sus maestros, después de comprender que si existía un vínculo de "afecto" entre ellos sonrió. Quizás no lo entendía ahora, ni lo fuera a entender nunca, pero los gemelos guardaban un cariño particular hacia sus maestros, aún cuando ellos los estaban haciendo infelices, y tal vez, sin darse cuenta, les estuvieran provocando un daño que podría ser irreversible.

—Todo muy bonito y eso, pero no quita que ahora nos vamos a joder la espalda subiendo kilos y KILOS de comida de aquí al Santuario y de Aries a Escorpio. —La realidad que Zander exponía golpeó a Cástor e hizo torcer la sonrisa del gusto que le daba encontrarse con su hermano y Ginebra. —¡Y pensar que en una hora el maestro Milo me hará sentir en el infierno de Esparta! —se lamentó, para nada olvidaba la advertencia de anoche.

Pagaron y se armaron con los sacos a la espalda, Pólux decidió ayudarles y dejó a Ginebra a cargo de llevar la leche y otras cosas a Sagitario, la chica estuvo de acuerdo y en el camino se acompañaron, hablando del tema más reciente de los templos del zodiaco y que estaba en la boca de maestros y aprendices.

—Esta situación no puede continuar —concluyó Ginebra—, que Pólux y el señor Saga se queden en Sagitario, y que Cástor y el señor Kanon en Escorpio. A la larga alterarán las actividades y las vidas de sus residentes.

—Ni que lo digas, no quiero soportar otro mercado masivo antes de ir a entrenar —masculló Zander—, todavía saboreo el desayuno en la boca.

—Pero ellos están negados a hablar —Cástor recordó lo que le había dicho Kanon antes de salir de Escorpio—, y parece que el maestro Kanon piensa en buscar otro lugar para mi entrenamiento...

—Lo sospeché —Pólux chasqueó la lengua—, y el maestro Saga hablará con el Patriarca para las reparaciones de Géminis.

—No entiendo nada —Zander sacudió la cabeza—, los adultos se complican demasiado, ¿qué no basta con arreglar las tuberías para que regresen a Géminis?

—El problema, Zander, es que ellos están peleados —explicó Ginebra—, y pensando un poco, el dueño del templo, a modo oficial, es el señor Saga, la armadura le pertenece a él legítimamente. Solo que...

—La comparte con su hermano —completa Pólux—, así funciona Géminis.

—Un primero, y un segundo —añade Cástor, con aire resignado—la luz y la sombra.

—Al diablo con eso —escupió Zander, obstinado—, la cosa es que arreglen sus problemas y dejen de joder a las otras casas.

—Es al punto que voy —indica Ginebra haciéndole saber con la mirada al joven escorpión que le disgustaba su lenguaje vulgar—, el problema técnico son las tuberías, eso puede tardar hasta meses, pero puede demorar más si sus regentes no ponen empeño. Por ese lado dudo que haya menores problemas, pero lo difícil será que una vez se solucione eso vuelvan a convivir como antes.

—El señor Kanon es quien está molesto, y el maestro Saga no tiene la más mínima intención de arreglar las cosas —todos miraron a Pólux—, imagino que espera a que se le pase la molestia o que vuelva a pesar de todo, por no perder su puesto en Géminis.

—Yo dudo que eso suceda ahora —reflexionó su hermano—, el maestro Kanon parece decidido a olvidarse del señor Saga.

—¡Aaaaah!, ¡me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar!, ¡solamente estamos dando vueltas al problema!

—Tranquilo, Zander, yo ya tengo a las personas que nos pueden ayudar —ahora las miradas se enfocaron en Ginebra—, pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Después de tu entrenamiento —Zander hizo una mueca al recordarlo—, buscarás a Diavolo, y también le pedirás que contacte con Astarté.

—¿Ah?, ¡espera!, ¡¿por qué yo tengo que hablar con ese imbécil?

—Porque los dos se llevan de maravilla —la sonrisa angelical de Ginebra contradecía mucho lo que Zander pensaba al respecto. Si había una persona que deseaba con todo fervor hacerle morder el polvo era al discípulo de Cáncer. —Y eres el único que soporta hablar con él, aparte de Astarté y Nikolai.

—¡Claro que soporto hablar con él!, ¡lo odio!

—¡Exacto! —lo palmeó ella antes de despedirse en Escorpio, para continuar hasta Sagitario—por eso eres perfecto para el trabajo~

Zander no entendía ni mierdas la lógica de la pequeña arquera, y tampoco le importaba, pero quedar a cargo de dialogar con quien consideraba su archienemigo no era una labor que le hiciera gracia, y menos después de quedar apaleado por el entrenamiento que su maestro le prometía. Pólux se despidió de su hermano con la promesa en los ojos de volverse a ver apenas pudieran, ver a Cástor mas animado a conseguir una solución le servía de motivación para hacer aun lado su orgullo y pedirle al diabólico discípulo de Cáncer su colaboración para lo que fuera que estuviera pensando Ginebra.

Así que el pequeño escorpión inspiró hondo, y entró en el templo con el saco de comida a cuestas.

**LOL**

Mientras los niños iban a hacer la compra, Kanon aprovechó de subir los templos restantes con destino al recinto del Patriarca. Shion no esperaba a nadie tan temprano, y menos al gemelo menor de Géminis, sin embargo, él que todo lo sabía, y de todo lo que sucediera en el Santuario se enteraba, no se extrañó por completo de su visita. Hace días, su diosa prevenía interferencias en la constelación del tercer templo, cuando se enteró del problema con las tuberías de Géminis pensó que no se correspondía al mal augurio que ameritaba la advertencia de las estrellas, pero ahora que tenía a Kanon de frente a donde él acostumbraba sentarse, el trono papal, esperaba la confirmación del verdadero problema.

Kanon hincó una rodilla, como acostumbraban los caballeros al dirigirse a figuras importantes como Athena y su representante en la tierra. Shion le instó a que expusiera el motivo de su visita:

—¿A qué se debe tan temprana visita, Kanon?

Se tomó unos segundos antes de elevar el rostro y mirar directamente al Patriarca a los ojos, que habían vuelto a su color de antaño tras resucitar por la mano de los dioses. Resurrección cuyo precio debían pagar tarde o temprano. Kanon lo sabía, como todos los caballeros dorados, como Athena, y por eso estaba allí, apremiante contra el tiempo contado.

—Quiero averiguar la posibilidad de que mi alumno, Cástor, sea capaz de optar por una armadura ajena a la de Géminis. —Expresó, el silencio de Shion le invitaba a continuar con la explicación de sus motivos, y Kanon no la desaprovechó. —Como sabe, se tomó la decisión de que Pólux reunía las condiciones necesarias para ser un candidato a la armadura de Géminis, y se que Cástor solo cuenta como segunda opción, lo cual me parece... un desperdicio, tomando en cuenta nuestra situación actual.

—Continúa.

—Cástor tiene el mismo potencial de Pólux para convertirse en un caballero dorado, sin embargo, siempre en estos casos se ha designado al gemelo mayor para el puesto —Kanon tuvo que esforzarse por no sonar resentido, si Shion se percató procuró no demostrarlo o ignorarlo. —Por eso, me gustaría tantear la posibilidad de que pueda optar a una armadura distinta que compense sus capacidades.

Las palabras de Kanon antecedieron a un repentino silencio que lo pusieron en tensión, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo estaba actuando por el bien de alguien más, y no pensando en sí mismo. Tal vez eso no fuera del todo cierto y estuviera usando inconscientemente esa oportunidad para redimir una parte de sí, sentir que todavía era capaz de vencer esa maldición aún cuando ya era tarde para remediar las cosas. Si lograba hacer que Cástor brillara, una parte de él brillaría a su lado, y aunque eso no le hiciera feliz, le llenaría de una gran satisfacción personal.

Shion tenía más de una razón para denegar esa propuesta, pero los años, la experiencia con Saga y Kanon por partes separadas, le enseñaron a que la vida siempre te da oportunidades para remediar los errores, no los del pasado, sino los que sabes que estás a punto de cometer, y solo personas que han tropezado con la misma piedra dos o más veces saben identificar esos instantes, como era el caso de Shion. El Patriarca buscó las intenciones de Kanon con sus pupilas terracota, y encontró al mismo hombre que engañó a su propio hermano y al dios enemigo de Athena. El mismo que sufrió, y todavía sufría, una redención turbulenta y continua. ¿Acaso le desearía el mismo futuro a un niño todavía inocente?

—Antes de darte una respuesta, quiero saber una cosa... ¿Cástor fue quien te pidió esto?

—No, soy yo queriendo encontrar una alternativa más para él.

—Ya veo.

—...

—No puedo darte una respuesta todavía, Kanon, por lo que te sugiero no hagas ningún plan —el tono inflexible de Shion adquirió de repente, cierto aire comprensivo, bastante inusual para emplearlo en una conversación con Kanon. Él era de los que todavía no perdonaban todas sus acciones, pero en ese caso quería ser justo, y concederse la posibilidad de que él mismo, como Patriarca, terminara de limpiar asperezas con el gemelo. —Tendré muy en cuenta esa propuesta que haces sobre tu discípulo, pero para tomar una decisión debes hablar con él, si accede, le haremos las pruebas necesarias y será él quien escoja su camino. —Kanon se inmutó ante la repentina sonrisa que florecía en el Patriarca, aunque no se la dedicaba a él, sino a un vago recuerdo—, la última vez que supe de un gemelo dorado, y uno de plata fue hace más de doscientos años, sería en parte muy grato que se diera el mismo caso en esta época...

Instantáneamente, pensó en Altair, en su maestro, y sin proponérselo tuvo una pequeña visión del futuro portador de quien sería el asistente del Patriarca. Nada de eso se lo participó a Kanon, y desvaneció el pensamiento antes de que pudiera leerle la mente.

—Cuando tengas la respuesta de tu discípulo, ven a verme —indicó—, puedes retirarte.

—Sí... —afirmó—muchas gracias, Patriarca —añadió en voz baja, Shion lo despidió con un cabeceo.

Kanon abandonó la sala papal, y en el camino a la salida se cruzó con su otra mitad, la que nunca había pedido y la que le devolvía un reflejo idéntico de sí mismo. O casi. De frente se miraban como si no se vieran, como si pasaran a través del otro sin ver más que el paisaje que les esperaba de frente. Saga no guardaba intenciones de hablar con él, y él no tenía ni la mas mínima necesidad de hablar.

Solo de informar.

—Hay posibilidades de que Cástor opte por una armadura distinta a la de Géminis.

Saga ya sabía lo que eso significaba, y aunque no le agradara muy en el fondo y fingiera que no le importaba, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Me alegro por eso.

El menor iba a pasar de lado, y solo se detuvo al escuchar que Saga decía algo de relativo interés para ambos.

—Iré a hablar con el Patriarca acerca del problema de Géminis —informó con cierta parquedad, tanteando si la noticia causaba algún efecto en su hermano.

Que equivocado estaba.

—Suerte con ello. Pronto no será mi problema —fue lo último que dijo antes de descender a Piscis.

Para Kanon, no solo Saga dejaría de existir, Géminis también marcharía por ese camino.

**LOL**

El coliseo de entrenamiento rugió con las últimas competencias entre aprendices en la primera parte de la mañana, ya de mediodía era la hora del descanso de algunos, que se entretenían viendo la pelea entre el discípulo de Aries versus el de Dragón, pasaban la fatiga para poder regresar a sus rutinas mas frescos, cosa que no ocurría con cierto escorpión verde que había recibido todo el peso de la estrictez de Milo de Escorpio a la hora de dar esos entrenamientos espartanos, y ahora, en su descanso, se encontraba por entero desplomado en las gradas. La mayoría de los músculos le dolían, sin contar la espalda que desde temprano la tenía en constante esfuerzo. Por si no fuera suficiente, traía consigo la mala suerte de compartir asiento con su rival número uno.

—Serás nena, Zander —se burló Diavolo, el siciliano de cabellos como el fuego y ojos carbonizados—¿estás así solo porque tu maestro incrementó un poco su entrenamiento?, me das pena.

—Hazle un favor al mundo y córtate la lengua, Diavolo —gruñó el mitad griego enseñando los dientes.

—¿Por qué no vienes y lo haces tú mismo? —lo retó, y sonriendo malvadamente, fingió el golpeaba su rodilla sin querer. Zander se mordió los labios y reprimió un gemido de dolor—¡ups!, lo siento, creo que estás demasiado tullido, incluso para moverte —se mofó el otro, regodeándose en su provocación.

El orgulloso discípulo de Milo se lanzó contra el de Máscara Mortal, y la velocidad jugó a favor del primero sorprendiendo al segundo. Las manos de Zander se cerraron contra el cuello de Diavolo buscando asfixiarlo contra el suelo, clavaba las uñas con ansias de desgarrarle la piel que protegía la garganta de su oponente. En lugar de alterarse, el pelirrojo siguió manteniendo esa sonrisa de villano empedernido, y alejó al escorpión de una patada en el estómago aprovechando la diferencia de edad y tamaños. La pelea había formado un círculo de espectadores alrededor, y a falta de un caballero de rango para frenar el espectáculo, el público encontraba un nuevo entretenimiento en la riña de dos aprendices. La atención se había dividido completamente hacia esa actuación en favor del desastre.

Acabaron golpeándose la cara, el pecho, el abdomen, y cuando iban a ir por el segundo round, recibieron dos pedradas certeras en la cabeza cada uno.

—Dejen ya eso, par de inmaduros.

La voz pertenecía a una chica de nueve años, menuda, pero con cierta gracia a la hora de moverse y hacerse su espacio frente a ese núcleo de gente. Se acomodó la cabellera corta, de color turquesa, de manera que el flequillo no le estorbara a la hora de mirar con sus ojazos celestes a esos que se hacían llamar sus futuros compañeros de rango. Para ser solo una cría, su apariencia despertaba curiosidad, por no decir agrado, prometía ser atractiva cuando creciera.

—¡¿Por qué mierdas tienes que meterte donde no te llaman, pedazo de bruja? —Diavolo recuperó el habla antes que todos.

—Porque te dejan quince minutos y ya estás causando desastres —suspiró y volvió a fulminar a Zander con la mirada, aunque fuera unos años menor que él, logró intimidarlo—, no creí que el discípulo de Escorpio vendiera su orgullo tan barato, y más a un idiota como Diavolo.

—¡Yo no he vendido mi orgullo a este idiota! —replicó un enfadado Zander.

—¡Maldita perra!, ¡no hables como si no estuviera aquí!

—Cállate, imbécil, no te busco porque quiera, es tu maestro quien le pidió al mío que te localizara, y aquí me vez —espetó sin alzar la voz y con una firmeza envidiable a su edad, bastante sobrada. Diavolo se apaciguó al escuchar que era el mismo Máscara Mortal quien lo reclamaba, no podía ser bueno. —Y no me interesa, Zander, a quien le das o no tu orgullo, pero el que se lía a puños sin razones de peso con otro es tan estúpido como un cangrejo.

Zander quiso reírse en cara de Diavolo por esa humillación, pero las palabras de la chica sonaban demasiado serias como para tomárselas a juego. Su maestro le había enseñado a no enojar nunca a una mujer, y menos tentar su paciencia.

—¡Bah!, yo me voy de aquí —se giró el pelirrojo, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a ambos—, a ti te voy a enseñar a no meterte donde no te llaman, sardina —eso fue con la chica, pasó a Zander—y tú, ajustaremos cuentas después.

—Ve a enterrar muertos, Diavolo —escupió Zander, permitiéndose una sonrisa satírica victoriosa.

Diavolo se hizo espacio a empujones para salir de ese círculo, la gente comenzó a dispersarse antes de que llegara algún caballero a reprenderles. Zander suspiró, sobándose la cabeza, reunió valor para atajar a quien en parte le había salvado de una paliza.

—Astarté —la llamó, y la aludida volteó a verle con ligera indiferencia—, erhm... —se rascó la parte dolida con ligero nerviosismo, se apoyó en el recuerdo de la mañana antes de entrenar para darse valor e ir al punto que le interesaba, el matiz serio que adquirió sirvió para que la aprendiza de Piscis le escuchara con atención—, necesito pedirte un favor, a ti y a Diavolo, aunque pues... a él es más difícil.

—¿Un favor?, ¿de qué se trata?

—Es para resolver una situación... delicada —no sabía como empezar, ni explicar lo de Pólux y Cástor, lo de Saga y Kanon, necesitaba ayuda, como la de Nikolai, alguien que supiera manejar situaciones de personalidad. —¿Tienes la tarde libre, como después de las tres?

—Tengo toda la tarde libre —respondió con naturalidad—¿quieres que le diga a Diavolo?

—Sí, supongo que es importante que venga... Ginebra lo pidió.

—Ginebra siempre anda pidiendo y disponiendo, ya se cree mandamás —sonrió con sorna, desenfadada—, esta bien, ¿dónde será el punto de reunión?

—Iremos a las ruinas del oeste, ahí casi nadie va —resolvió rápidamente.

—De acuerdo —asintió la chica—, haré lo que pueda para convencer a Diavolo.

—Vale, gracias de todas formas.

—Por cierto —frenó a Zander antes de que se fuera—, casi lo olvidaba, me pareció ver cuando venía aquí que el señor Camus regresaba con Nikolai.

Esa era la mejor noticia que había tenido en todo el día, y su rostro lo reflejó al instante sonriendo ampliamente. Agradeció la primicia y se despidió efusivo, recibiendo en respuesta una media sonrisa encantadora de parte de la niña de Piscis. Zander salió corriendo del coliseo a pesar del dolor y los agallones, mucho mas esperanzado que antes, con la ayuda de Nikolai seguro armarían una buena estrategia para acabar de una vez por todas con la pelea de los gemelos dorados, eso pensaba en su pequeña cabecita de niño en vías a la pubertad, que las soluciones estaban al alcance de sus manos y solo debía saltar un poco para alcanzarlas.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**Flips:** marca de cereal, de cubierta de avena rellena de vainilla, chocolate o fresa según su tipo. El que no se haya deleitado jamás con un desayuno así no ha vivido u.u

Awsh, personalmente, me enternecí con estos niños, con Kanon y sobretodo con Milo haciéndole entrar en razón. Me di cuenta de que el pequeño escorpioncito protagonizó un poco, es un robacámaras, ¿de quién habrá aprendido? XD

En el siguiente capítulo, dorados y aprendices planeando la manera de reconciliar a los gemelos inadaptados favoritos del Santuario y la serie/manga de Saint Seiya ;D ¿lo lograrán? -suena la musiquita de misión imposible-

Estoy contenta, recuperé mi humor satírico que lo tenía dormitando en alguna parte, ¡jaja!

¡Hasta otra!


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos, por no olvidarme y por no olvidarlos~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escarbando en las entrañas<strong>_

La primera jornada del día estaba por concluir. Como todos los mediodías en el Santuario, los guerreros de las constelaciones y aspirantes a santos se repartían entre los que decidían tomar el descanso merecido a su cuerpo e ir al comedor principal para reponer energías previamente quemadas, y los que simplemente preferían continuar hasta que este mismo cuerpo no les respondiera, o consideraran suficiente. Así eran todos y cada uno de los días, incluso el santo domingo donde algunos guardan reposo, y otros, como la mayoría de los santos de oro, lo encontraban similar a un lunes cualquiera.

Eran prácticamente dos días perdidos, entre el asunto de la tubería de Géminis, las diferencias con Saga, la estadía en Escorpio y la petición al Patriarca Shion por una nueva opción para Cástor. El gemelo sabía que los cambios se llevaban a cabo por pasos, por procesos similares a los físicos y químicos, y dichos procesos requerían de tiempo. Eso lo tenía presente, y por ello no sentía impaciencia alguna, se encontraba a sí mismo más calmado de lo que esperaría.

Kanon dejó a Cástor entrenando en forma básica con Milo y su aprendiz, seguro de que no habría ningún problema, el menor de los gemelos se adaptaba bien a los cambios, tanto como su hermano, y el santo de Escorpio sabía que su compromiso era solo lo simple, que conocían todos los de su rango e inferiores. Comenzaba a pensar que su deuda con el griego solo iba a ir en aumento, y eso le generaba algo de preocupación. Porque si bien, Milo de Escorpio sabía ser generoso y hacer uso de su memoria selectiva para restarle importancia o valor a las cosas, también era conocido por ser un banco de favores según qué personas.

Y era evidente que Kanon de Géminis no era de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

No dándole demasiadas vueltas a esa condición, tras salir del templo papal se dirigió inmediatamente a las ruinas del oeste, donde se presumía que muchos no frecuentaban el sitio por la cantidad de historias y rumores que giraban alrededor de esas hectáreas de terreno baldío. A Kanon poco le interesaban los dramas de los griegos y los fantasmas, suficientes había tenido en su vida como para preocuparse por los que otros tuvieran en un pasado, y que de allí emergieran cuentos de camino para entretener a gente sin oficio, y sin televisor.

El terreno parecía adecuado a pesar de las irregularidades, las salientes de los escombros podían aprovecharse, y con algo de trabajo era posible mejorarlo para Cástor, la labor bien podría servir de entrenamiento y disciplina para el muchacho. Imaginarlo le hizo sonreír brevemente, la perspectiva sabía a un nuevo tipo de comunión con el universo, una que le era completamente nueva y desconocida a Kanon. En cierto modo, le servía para darse un poco de cuenta de que todo lo que había necesitado en la vida era estar lejos de Saga y del odio enfermizo que se profesaban mutuamente, eso le ayudaba a concentrarse más en sí mismo.

Concentración que, de haberla tenido, quizás no se le hubiera estrellado una niña salvaje de ocho años en la cara como si se tratara de un monito de la selva. Tras ello, la voz de Aioria acercándose y llamándola a gritos.

—¡Sinéad!, ¡por Athena!, ¡esto no es un juego! —rugía el león dorado. Kanon se quedó inmóvil unos instantes de pura perplejidad, cuando Aioria descendió del empinado que separaba el bosque del valle oeste y sus ruinas, se encontró a este con la niña tomada de las axilas como lo haría con un gatito, un gatito revoltoso y que sabía reírse con extraña picardía felina. —Gracias, Kanon, espero no te haya molestado demasiado —se disculpó el castaño, acercándose con el ademán de apartar a su inquieta y revoltosa discípula, mas por vergüenza que por ademanes protectores o recelosos. —No sabía que estabas por aquí, ni te he sentido.

—Es normal, Aioria, si has venido ocupado con esa criatura no me sorprende que no le prestes atención al resto del universo —respondió sin intención de mofarse de las dificultades del regente de Leo, como muchos hacían cuando salía Sinéad a relucir. Aioria lo agradeció con su silencio. —Lo que dicen es verdad, tiene bastante energía para ser tan menuda.

—Solo tiene ocho años —excusó, a pesar de no querer llenarse la boca de justificaciones, ese no era su estilo—, y bien, es cierto, es bastante activa para su edad —acomodó a la pequeña en sus brazos, para que no fuera a irse volando entre las ramas otra vez. Kanon advirtió que esa forma de cargarla era demasiado sentimental, como un padre con sus hijos, propio de Aioria. —Será impresionante cuando aprenda a hacer las cosas, tiene mucho potencial.

—Todos parecen comentar lo mismo, solo espero que no como excusa sutil de no decir que quizás pierdas tu tiempo —dijo, sin reservas, y eso aunque causó que Aioria frunciera el entrecejo unos instantes con expresión desafiante. Kanon, que conocía demasiado bien el efecto de sus palabras, le dedicó una mirada de reojo, a él y a su _cachorra. _—No siempre tener el poder de hacer las cosas, significa que tengas la capacidad de hacerlo de la forma que los demás esperan, Aioria.

—No sé por qué estás diciéndome todo esto precisamente tú, Kanon de Géminis, pero no tengo porqué escucharlo —respondió, en tono medio ofendido y con pizca de orgullo, justo como sabía que reaccionaría. — Y menos de ti.

Kanon se sonrió con aire autosuficiente, gesto que bastaba para que Aioria de Leo quisiera partirle la cara en dos de un puñetazo.

—Lo estoy diciendo porque tú y yo sabemos que Sinéad es diferente —añadió con el semblante tranquilo, sereno. La expresión hizo cortar el enojo de Aioria sustituyéndolo por escepticismo. —Es diferente mas allá de sus orígenes, y de cómo se ha criado, si no te has dado cuenta de eso siendo su maestro y yo sí al solo sostenerle unos segundos en mi cara… dejas mucho que desear, gato.

—Es suficiente.

Sus intenciones no iban a ser las de iniciar una pelea de las serias y menos frente a su pupila, ese no era el ejemplo que quería dejarle. Aioria pensaba retirarse, pensaba, quedó solo en pensar. Las palabras de Kanon volvieron de nuevo a dejarle en el sitio.

—Quizás, en cierto modo, ella no necesita que la corrijas demasiado. Aioria —señaló. —Los discípulos también deben ser comprendidos, ellos también son su propio universo.

—De verdad no te entiendo, Kanon —sonrió forzadamente, rascándose un lado de la cabeza con gesto áspero, le daba la espalda, pero estaba irritado—, no entiendo porqué meterte en algo que no te importa, y darme lecciones de cómo ser mejor maestro cuando tú...

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo —admitió, en tono sincero, sonriendo cínicamente con levedad. Aioria volteó a mirarle, de nuevo, sintiendo que algo era extraño en el gemelo, algo no era usual. — Solo tengo claro de que cada universo es único y no todos encajan en lo que sus vecinos esperan, y también sé que es gracias a eso que todo es irremplazable.

Aioria no era demasiado bueno para entender los prontos filosóficos de nadie, pero sí que lo era para darse cuenta de que el bastardo del Santuario le estaba señalando algún tipo de lección que, hasta el orgulloso león dorado, tenía que admitir que le serviría más adelante. O eso sugería el tono del geminiano.

Lo observó un tiempo más, Kanon contemplaba algún punto aleatorio en el espacio, y sonreía, parecía no estar del todo allí, y al mismo tiempo, estar con la suficiente cordura como para darle moralejas.

—Esa pequeña será grande, sin duda, solo tiene que descubrir cuál es su manera de hacerlo —pasando por el lado de Aioria, dejó una mano en el hombro como gesto de ánimo, la retiró antes de que pudiera suponerle ese golpe prometido desde que comenzó a jugar con su paciencia. —Pero le será difícil si desde el principio todos comienzan a pensar por ella.

Siguió adelante, el mediodía estaba pasando y debía recoger a Cástor para comer y explicarle la situación, para tomar decisiones del futuro. Él también pensaba en dejar que su alumno escogiera quién deseaba ser en la vida, como santo de Athena, y cómo hacer las cosas, así como le habría gustado escoger a él si no hubiese estado tan cegado por todo, por la sombra de Saga como ejemplo.

Aioria lo vio alejarse, y luego miró a Sinéad, quieta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía a su animalito quieto, también observaba a Kanon desaparecer bajo los empinados para bajar al siguiente tramo de terreno irregular. Aioria quedó todavía más impresionado después de escucharle hablar, por primera vez, un griego muy fluido en una sola frase.

—Es como el universo… —Aioria no sabía si se refería a Kanon o a otra cosa en particular—yo soy el universo, ¡todos somos el universo! —Exclamó, repentinamente feliz, mirándole añadió algo mas—eso fue lo que la abuela Laia dijo, que somos el universo, Aioria.

La sensación entrañable que recorrió a Aioria de Leo le arrancó una sonrisa, quizás hoy si había aprendido algo. O a aceptar algo.

**LOL**

—«_El espejo se rajó en parte y parte, la maldición cayó sobre nosotros…_»—repitió en voz alta la línea que acababa de leer, se trataba de una de las novelas de su autora favorita en materia del misterio clásico, cuando existían los diez mandamientos de Ronald Knox como brújula guía de la trama, los cuales se respetaban de un modo que Nikolai encontraba absurdo y fascinante. Ágatha Christie fue también la favorita de su madre. En vida, leía y repasaba constantemente sus novelas, a veces citando oraciones en voz alta como acababa de hacer él para adornar una conversación, o como gesto casual. Aquella novela que sostenía en sus manos era de las pocas pertenencias que conservaba de ella, y la cuidaba como un tesoro. Es titulaba "El Espejo Roto", era la tercera vez que la leía.

La biblioteca de la casa de Acuario debió ser ampliamente conocida en algún tiempo, distante o no. Se trataba de una sala mucho más grande de lo que cabría esperarse del exterior del templo, y daba en un sótano bastante amplio que a pesar de los estantes repletos de tomos, la mesa de trabajo y cajas llenas de pergaminos, entre otros artefactos que inspiraban la curiosidad del noruego, no provocaba ningún sentimiento de claustrofobia por lo cerrado o viciado del aire. Además, existía un canal en el techo y unos lados de la pared, donde incluso podía escuchar la caída del río por la montaña donde se erigían los templos. A Nikolai le gustaba leer de ese lado, específicamente para deleitarse con el sonido. Era un relajante natural que en milagrosas ocasiones le inducía al sueño.

Y habría funcionado en aquella ocasión, de no ser porque en un lugar tan silencioso y apartado como ese era demasiado fácil sobresaltarse por cualquier sonido medianamente elevado o estruendoso. Escuchó unos trompicones aproximarse, e inconfundibles quejas que Nikolai no necesitaba preguntar a quien pertenecían. Lo supo enseguida. Cerró la novela dejando el marcador en la página donde dejaba de leer y miró a Zander llegar a su encuentro.

—¡Niko! —saludó con energía, la de siempre, y aunque todo le parecía que estaba en orden, por el aspecto que traía su amigo no era del todo así, curiosamente Zander compuso una cara que daba a entender lo mismo de él—por los dioses, no… tienes tan buen aspecto como esperaba. Pensé que ibas a la isla para que te curaran.

Se habría echado a reír si _pudiera_. En cambio, su gesto se volvió menos neutro y un poco más flexible, despierto y atento.

—¿Qué me dices de ti?, pareciera que hubieran barrido el coliseo contigo, Zander —musitó en tono monocorde, pero aún así se advertía un pequeño deje de preocupación—¿estuviste peleándote otra vez?

—Con Diavolo —completó, sin avergonzarse en lo absoluto—pero eso no importa ahora —buscó sentarse encima de una pila de tomos gruesos, colocó el rostro entre ambas manos mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas tullidas, pasando por alto el dolor que sentía en ellas—el maestro Milo fue un poco especial conmigo hoy, le hice enojar anoche por no dejarle dormir, hablaba mucho con Cástor —notó que Nikolai alzaba una ceja con gesto interrogante, él no sabía mucho de lo sucedido en Géminis, acababa de regresar. —En fin, te explicaré bien lo que sucede, pero, dime tú, ¿cómo salió todo?, ¿pudieron curarte el insomnio?

—Mi insomnio no tiene cura, Zander, no es una enfermedad, ya te lo había dicho antes —dijo, con cierto agotamiento en la voz, entrecerrando los ojos—se trata de un síntoma relacionado con algo más.

—¿Y qué es ese algo más? —preguntó, insistente y curioso.

—Trastorno de estrés post-traumático —sentenció, la oración le era tan complicada a Zander que en su cerebro no entró nada, y permaneció con el gesto de duda hasta que Nikolai habló—te lo explicaré después, con una taza de chocolate si quieres. Para que estés más tranquilo, te diré que fuimos a la isla para que me hicieran una revisión, me hicieron dormir por más de doce horas y por eso me veo tan fatal, a los insomnes no les ayuda mucho a verse mejor el dormir demasiado de golpe.

—A nadie —concluyó Zander, sonriendo a medias—ya, se escucha grave lo del… eso, el post-cosa, lo que sea, pero ya me explicarás bien eso. Sí. Ahora es más importante lo que debo contarte.

Zander no escatimó en detalles, e intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo lo sucedido con los santos de Géminis y sus aprendices, cómo se separaron, migraron a dos de los templos de forma temporal, y llevaron consigo a los gemelos menores a separarse. Nikolai le escuchó de principio a fin, sin interrumpirle, para cualquiera era difícil saberlo porque su expresión era más autómata que de costumbre, y sus ojeras estaban en su mejorada versión _zombie_ tras dormir largas horas después de una temporada carente de sueño. Por suerte Zander ya se había adaptado a que, el dicho de que las apariencias engañaban se aplicaba demasiado bien en su mejor amigo.

—Ahora Ginebra intenta tomar cartas en el asunto, y nos pide ayuda… bueno, solo pidió la de Astarté y Diavolo, eso me pareció muy extraño —se rascó una mejilla con el dedo índice, pensativo, dubitativo—no sé si ella buscaría a alguien más, y, a mí se me ocurrió que tú podrías ser de mucha ayuda, después de todo tienes la cabeza grande.

—Gracias, Zander.

—Era broma, es solo que eres muy listo, y de seguro tienes una, ya sabes, ves las cosas más claras —se le escapó un suspiró, que parecía bufido—yo no soy bueno cuando se tratan de cosas tan complicadas.

—Esto no me parece complicado —opinó el rubio de ojos cobalto, mirando a su compañero—dices que el origen del problema fue algo cotidiano, que pudo sucederle a cualquiera. La diferencia está en cómo reaccionaron ellos frente al problema.

—Culpándose mutuamente, es lo que mejor saben hacer —bufó, otra vez—sinceramente, a veces no entiendo a los adultos, parecen niños.

—No te alejas de la realidad —entrecerró la mirada con aire pensativo por unos segundos—es por esa razón que es complicado, en el fondo, no tiene nada que ver con las tuberías del templo de Géminis, la raíz del problema está en otra cosa que ya existía.

—Pues, todo el mundo sabe que se llevan mal desde siempre, ¿no?, los mismos Cástor y Pólux lo afirman con naturalidad, era algo… —Zander fue bajando el tono de voz al darse cuenta de ese "algo" —algo, ¿normal?

—¿Desde cuándo odiar a tu gemelo es considerado _normal_, Zander? —hizo la pregunta como retórica, autocontestándose después—como fuera, acabas de llegar a un punto interesante y polémico, el concepto de normalidad —se percató inmediatamente del momento en que la mirada de Zander se traducía en desdén, que suplicaba el saltarse la parte en que quería hacer de maestro e ir al punto. Nikolai le hizo caso. —Lo que quiero decir, es que los problemas de ellos vienen desde mucho antes de todo, se han acumulado y estallado con la primera estupidez que se le ha ocurrido soltar al destino. Es todo.

—Eso es sencillo de ver, todos saben que no es solo por las tuberías —replicó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, no entendía por qué todos llegaban a ese punto, y se estancaban, ¿por qué no dar con la maldita solución, hacer que solucionaran sus otros problemas?, ¿era tan difícil? —no sé porqué tienen tantos problemas.

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar, Zander —concluyó Nikolai en tono aplastante—quizás por ello Ginebra ha decidido reunirnos. Cada uno de nosotros somos alumnos de un santo de oro, y en cierta forma, sabemos desde diferentes perspectivas como son ellos, o cómo ven a otros.

—¿Entonces quiere reunir información?, ¿no sería más fácil preguntarle a Pólux y Cástor por qué se llevan tan mal? —no entendía por qué había que darle tantas vueltas a las cosas—, ¿por qué hacer un debate de algo así?

—Zander, ¿acaso no sabes lo que sucedió hace unos años aquí?, ¿la razón por la que algunos ven al señor Kanon como un traidor que solo está por concesión y por qué otros tratan con recelo al señor Saga? —las preguntas dejaron en silencio unos segundos a Zander.

—Claro que lo sé… la gente suele mencionarlo —contestó, con cierto timbre dubitativo. Todos en el Santuario sabían que ambos gemelos estaban estigmatizados de alguna forma, Zander había escuchado una vez algo referente a una conspiración para asesinar a Athena cuando era una bebé, y que Saga de Géminis usurpó durante trece años el puesto del Patriarca. De Kanon, sabía que tomaba parte en ese suceso, y en otro más, relacionado con la guerra contra Poseidón, pero claramente no tenía los detalles de nada y habían demasiados cabos sueltos. —Pero no comprendo cómo eso explica que se odien.

—Hay una historia tras eso, y evidentemente, yo no la conozco, probablemente Pólux y Cástor tampoco —Nikolai se incorporó, ayudó a Zander a hacer lo mismo al intuir que incluso levantarse le suponía un dolor, su amigo lo aceptó sin anteponer el orgullo, como muestra de que apreciaba su ayuda. —Es por eso que necesitaremos la ayuda de todos, para desentrañar el origen de ese odio.

—¿Qué pasará una vez que lo averigüemos…?, no entiendo cómo podríamos meternos en algo tan personal, siendo solo niños… y aprendices.

—Eso ya lo veremos en su momento —esa, fue una de las pocas veces que vio a Nikolai sonreír tan claramente. Nunca lo iba a admitir, pero en ese momento le parecía la persona más brillante del universo.

**LOL**

Mu de Aries contemplaba la arena del coliseo. Abajo, el aprendiz de Saga y la aprendiza de Aioros tenían un combate de entrenamiento básico, usando solo los puños y pies, justo como recientemente acababan de tener su aprendiz Kiki y el aprendiz de Shiryu, Huo, un jovencito que decía venir de Pekín, y había sido encontrado por el santo de Dragón en los Cinco Antiguos Picos. No tenía nada en especial de qué pensar sobre los progresos de los niños, a sus ojos, el trabajo de cada uno de los maestros obraba de formas diferentes pero no por eso menos efectivos en comparación de otros. Cada templo, cada maestro, cada santo y aprendiz, poseían un estilo único, la cuestión era hacer que cada uno de esos elementos convergiera en armonía. Para Mu—y él pensaba que para varios también—ese era el secreto del entrenamiento.

Y, aunque hoy se tratara de un domingo, donde no era obligatorio continuar con la rutina de entrenamiento, los santos de oro se exigían—algunos, la mayoría—tomarlo como un día más, y cumplir sus obligaciones para con sus pupilos, la diferencia es que intentaban ser más leves, lo más breves posible. El descanso también forma parte del entrenamiento.

—Algunos se toman los domingos demasiado a la ligera —comentó una voz conocida a su lado, Aldebarán de Tauro tomaba asiento en las gradas, a su lado. Acababa de terminar su jornada, daba a entender, ya que Galatea no estaba a su lado. —Acabo de ver a Máscara Mortal lo más relajado en el bar de tapas de Rodorio, los dioses saben que será de su discípulo cuando crezca con semejante ejemplo.

—No podemos juzgarlos a todos por los maestros que poseen, Aldebarán —dijo, sin despegar la mirada del combate—solo ellos y el tiempo son capaces de respondernos.

—Lo comprendo, Mu, pero son unos niños aún, tan inmaduros y maleables como la arcilla fresca —el toro dorado se escuchaba preocupado, eso llamó la atención de Mu, ganándose que apartara la vista y le mirara con atención—el conflicto de Géminis se ha regado como la pólvora, hay algo de eso que me está molestando.

—Me imagino que no tiene nada que ver con la inundación de Tauro.

—Ni con las horas de trabajo y tiempo que perdimos secando, sí, no tiene que ver con eso —soltó una media carcajada apagada, sin gracia alguna—tú también, lo has notado ¿verdad, Mu?

—Sí, lo he notado Aldebarán —el muviano entrecerró sus ojos al desviar la vista nuevamente a la arena, clavados en los jovencitos, pero, especialmente en Pólux.

El mayor de los gemelos aprendices era considerado como la promesa de la nueva generación de santos dorados, al igual que Saga lo había sido en su tiempo, e igual a en aquel entonces en el caso de Sagitario, Ginebra, la discípula de Aioros le igualaba sin tantos problemas. Algunos especulaban que era probable que la historia pudiera repetirse con ellos, pero de eso nadie estaba completamente seguro. Para Mu, los niños eran diferentes a sus maestros, y eso desde la raíz. Lo podía decir perfectamente por Kiki, y por algunos otros.

Sin embargo, todos podían estar de acuerdo que cada tiempo que pasaba, a Pólux se le notaba cierta sombra en la mirada, y esa sombra recordaba a Saga en sus tiempos de traidor. Mu pensaba que esa _sombra_ estaba más acentuada desde el conflicto de las tuberías de Géminis. No habían pasado ni dos días para notar esa diferencia.

Los movimientos de Pólux eran los de siempre: rápidos, certeros, calculados, prevenidos, pero algo era diferente. El ritmo que llevaba no era calmado, tampoco demasiado equilibrado, habían momentos en los que Ginebra, al hacerle retroceder con sus gráciles y acertados golpes, el turco se sentía demasiado tentado a responder a la presión con agresividad. Quizás algunos lo vieran como una muestra de superación a la adversidad, pero para Mu, que conocía lo importante de la estabilidad de un combate, era más que claro que ni era normal ni estaba bien.

Así había ocurrido, el turco intentó tomar a la inglesa desprevenida en un furioso contraataque que no tenía intenciones algunas de contenerse como en una práctica habitual. Ginebra, al verse sujetada del antebrazo y sin posibilidad de esquivar completamente el golpe, optó por contraer el músculo lo mejor que pudiera para reducir el daño abdominal y luego girar, asestar un limpio golpe en el omoplato correspondiente al brazo que le sujetaba, y parar la reacción de Pólux para estrellarle un golpe que le sacara el aire de los pulmones.

Ambos maestros decidieron frenar la práctica de combate inmediatamente al notar que algo no iba bien. Ginebra tenía una expresión confundida, entre el arrepentimiento y la preocupación hacia su rival. Pólux en cambio no miraba a nadie, el flequillo negro azulado le ocultaba los ojos bermellones, se incorporaba rápidamente fingiendo que no había ocurrido nada, recomponiéndose con el escaso autocontrol que le quedaba. No esperó escuchar a nadie y pidió permiso a su maestro para retirarse.

—Puedes, pero después debemos hablar sobre esto —fue la contestación de Saga, Pólux no miró a Ginebra y a nadie más, salió del coliseo y se perdió de vista.

Mu y Aldebarán permanecieron unos segundos observando el escenario, los pocos espectadores habían quedado igual de extrañados con el pequeño suceso.

—Parece que la situación le tiene desconcertado —concluyó Mu, girándose a mirar a los lados de las gradas. Buscaba a Kiki con la mirada, lo encontró con Huo, saliendo al exterior—los otros niños también lo notan.

—Los niños son muy receptivos, recuerdo que nosotros también fuimos así, de alguna manera éramos más unidos que ahora —recordó con aire seudo nostálgico, miraba en la misma dirección que el ariano—y por eso siempre terminábamos dando dolores de cabeza a los maestros y al Patriarca —Aldebarán soltó una risa que provocó que Mu suspirara.

—Es lo que me temo, los niños de hoy no tienen límites. Eso puede ser tanto bueno como malo.

En el mismo momento que Mu pronunciaba esas palabras, su estudiante firmaba con palabra propia dar su ayuda para solucionar el problema de los gemelos aprendices.

**LOL**

El primero en notar que algo no iba bien fue Huo, en ese momento charlaba amenamente con Kiki, su mejor amigo y a fuerzas cómplice de mas líos de los que en realidad le gustaría estar involucrado—técnicamente, era al revés, Kiki _le forzaba a él_ a ser su cómplice, él no hacía nada, él era bueno y tranquilo—, no prestando demasiada atención en el siguiente combate de entrenamiento que le seguía tras el suyo con Kiki, estaba ocupado escuchando a este quejarse de lo mucho que su maestro le había hecho trabajar ayer con la inundación de la casa de Aries, más que con intenciones de tranquilizarlo o de hacerle sentir escuchado para que pudiera desahogarse a gusto, era porque desde siempre, a Huo le hacía mucha gracia el modo de expresarse del pequeño lemuriano, su timbre de voz al despotricar a los cuatro vientos como un malcriado se le hacía entre enternecedor y entretenido.

Sí, había que reconocer que el chino tenía unos gustos de los más extraños para con la gente, pero desde que tenía memoria era así, le gustaba verse rodeado de personas tan vivas como Kiki, aunque eso le supusiera dolores de cabeza en algunas ocasiones. Una vez, el maestro de su maestro, Dohko de Libra, le dijo que a eso se le llamaba _curiosidad_, no a algo en específico, lo refería a un general, o así le dio a entender. Huo era una persona curiosa por naturaleza, y su curiosidad se manifestaba mejor en la observación de las personas, en eso tenía algo en común con Nikolai, el aprendiz de Hyoga, aunque sus formas de llevarlo fueran diferentes.

Fue esa misma curiosidad, o mejor dicho, la capacidad de observación que desarrolló mediante esta, la que le permitió darse cuenta en solo unos segundos de mirar el combate de Pólux y Ginebra que algo no iba bien. Parpadeó un poco, se aclaró los ojos azul verdoso apagado y los fijó en el gemelo, era el gemelo quien ahora resultaba _extraño_, sus movimientos no eran iguales a los que conocía, porque sí, Huo también había dispuesto del tiempo suficiente para observar a sus compañeros, sobre todo a aquellos que destacaban por encima de otros como Pólux.

No era el único que tenía a Pólux en alta estima referente a sus progresos, pero era quizás uno de los pocos que, de lejos, le parecía alguien por lo menos… tratable, agradable si usara una palabra optimista. A Huo le parecía un buen chico, un futuro guerrero que lejos de ser prometedor debía tener bondad en su corazón… pero ahora, ahora comenzaba a tambalearse el pensamiento. Era la primera vez que lo percibía tan rabioso. Supo enseguida de qué podría tratarse.

—Pólux se ve furioso hoy —dijo, Kiki ya se había llenado la boca lo suficiente sobre los muchos años que podría ir preso su maestro si se le aplicara la ley de explotación de menores y estaba callado como él, observando el combate— ¿Crees que sea porque ya no puede ver a Cástor?

—Es probable, he escuchado que a diferencia de sus maestros ellos se quieren, siempre están juntos —afirmó Kiki, que en realidad miraba más a Ginebra, frunció el entrecejo cuando vio el contraataque—debería controlarse, es solo un entrenamiento.

—Ginebra estará bien, ¿ves? —Señaló cuando la castaña rojiza dio verdad a sus palabras con su movimiento de defensa y posterior ataque—sabe cuidarse bien la espalda, y no ha perdido el control. Pólux en cambio sí.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa, Huo? —Kiki lo miró entre curioso y extrañado. Era evidente que pertenecía a ese numeroso grupo que consideraba al gemelo aprendiz como un creído y odioso— ¿Te agrada Pólux?

—Sí, me agrada —respondió con sencillez, esbozaba aquella sonrisa suya, pacífica y calma como un silencioso estanque, una sonrisa que a veces transmitía muchas cosas según cómo se viera. Kiki lo sabía, porque a él en particular solía darle miedo cuando el agua era demasiado mansa y quieta. —Parece que ya acabó —dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento de piedra—vayamos al comedor, Galatea ya debe estar allí reservando nuestros asientos como de costumbre.

Kiki solo esperaba por esa propuesta para irse. Como todos los días al finalizar sus respectivos entrenamientos, iban juntos del coliseo al comedor principal, el que estaba destinado para los guerreros de baja categoría y los aprendices de caballero. Los comedores, con excepción de los otorgados a santos de bronce y plata, eran estructuras improvisadas, hechas con escombros, columnas, algunos muros para separar la cocina de la barra, y mesas talladas bajo una amplia lona remendada muchas veces. Por norma existían comedores para cada rango, con la intención de distribuir la población del Santuario y no promover los enfrentamientos que a veces sucedían cuando a alguien se le subía demasiado el ego con respecto a su rango y poder frente a otros. A muchos les parecía que estaba bien así de no ser porque eso también ocurría con los aprendices y los guerreros rasos que terminaban descargando—a veces—sus frustraciones con los que remotamente tenían la oportunidad de convertirse en santos porque hubieran captando la atención del algún santo, o destacado por algo en especial.

Al pequeño lemuriano le parecía la cosa más estúpida del universo, y por ello en más de una ocasión terminaba metido en alguna disputa boba y sin sentido, como la vez en la que mandó a volar a un gigantón con su telequinesis solo porque este había hecho un comentario demasiado feo para su gusto sobre _los niños consentidos de los santos de oro_, y el resultado no había sido menos desastroso. A Huo le parecía muchas cosas ese tipo de reacciones en la gente, lo entendía, lo comprendía, pero prefería no hacerse partícipe ni darse por aludido, sabía que eso simplemente era dar pie a una pelea sin sentido.

Todavía recordaba cuando Hiresh le había dado su aprobación con aquella actitud desprendida, tenía la imagen fresca porque eran muy contadas las veces en las que el alumno de Virgo decidía demostrar que podía mirar o fijarse en otros que no fueran él…

Y Galatea.

_¿Galatea? _

—¡Galatea! —Saludó Kiki en cuanto la divisaron entre las mesas desperdigadas, su efusividad medio murió cuando se percató de que le acompañaba nada más y nada menos que _el príncipe_. Le dedicó una mirada extraña, no esperaba ver un lugar de más en la mesa, y mucho menos para él de todos a los que pudo imaginarse. —¿Hiresh?

El pelinegro rodó los ojos hacia ellos, sin apenas girar la cabeza. Huo, curioso por naturaleza, se percató de que no los entrecerraba, llevaba los párpados caídos y las joyas amatistas que eran sus ojos los perforaron unos segundos, antes de desviarlos a cualquier otro lugar que le pareciera más relevante que ellos, casi pareciendo que lo hacía por puro desdén. Huo suponía que no estaba allí por voluntad propia.

—Nos acompañará en el almuerzo —declaró la mitad latina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que reflejaba lo orgullosa que estaba de sus dotes de persuasión sobre el chico. Tenía que estarlo, a ellos dos les parecía increíble que hubiera otra fuerza del universo que no fuera Shaka que pudiera llamar la atención de Hiresh. —En un momento se sienta Ginebra, ha ido por la comida, nos ha pedido hablar aquí sobre algo importante —los otros dos tomaron asiento frente a ellos, Galatea prosiguió, un poco más seria— ¿Saben de qué pueda tratarse?

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea, pero no estoy seguro —respondió Huo, con aire dubitativo, los tres le miraron e intentó no sobresaltarse por haber captado la atención grupal—es decir, vimos que en su combate contra Pólux ocurrió algo, no se veía bien.

—Pólux se pasó de agresivo, es todo —puntualizó Kiki en tono molesto, apoyaba una mejilla contra el dorso perezosamente asentando el codo sobre la mesa—quizás quiera quejarse un poco comentando lo sucedido.

Hiresh bufó como si acabara de escuchar lo más absurdo del día, y de hecho era así como lo pensaba.

—Estamos hablando de Ginebra, no de cualquier bebé lemuriano llorón con prontos de susceptibilidad hacia Pólux —el sonido de los dientes rechinando de Kiki no le arrancó sonrisa alguna, ni satisfacción por haber logrado que el pequeño borrego se enervara, Huo notaba que lo decía porque era lo que pensaba, llanamente. Hiresh era de las pocas personas que al hablar no era nada apegado al tacto verbal, su honestidad llegaba a resultar demasiado ofensiva y hasta altanera para un simple pupilo. —Si nos pidió venir debe ser serio, o eso es lo que espero, no me gusta perder mi tiempo.

A Huo le era ya demasiado evidente que estaba allí única y exclusivamente porque Galatea se lo había pedido, pero eso no iba a quitar que fuera a ser bueno y agradable con ellos. Era claro su mal humor. Notaba que a Hiresh poco o nada le gustaban las personas. Se preguntaba si el rumor acerca de su misantropía era cierto.

—Seguro que no es así, Hiresh, yo no te pediría esto sin saber que es importante —Galatea le palmeó la espalda con total confianza, notó como el otro se tensaba unos segundos y luego se relajaba. Era claro que tampoco estaba acostumbrado al contacto, o el trato familiar. —Esperemos que nos diga qué necesita.

Fue suficiente para que se calmaran los ánimos de Kiki y el mismo Hiresh. Huo le sugirió a su amigo el ir por la comida alegando que les iban a dejar sin nada, o con las peores raciones y Kiki aceptó de buena gana, lo que fuera para separarse unos segundos del odioso príncipe y real e insoportable ser.

Al regresar, encontraron a Ginebra sentada con los otros dos, en un extremo donde pudiera verles la cara a todos. Por lo que demostraba, no había abierto la boca desde que se sentó, o al menos, pasaba de alguna conversación hasta que ellos llegaran. Eso lo observó Huo, ya que en el momento que tomaron asiento les saludó educadamente, dejó de comer y fue al grano.

—Necesito que vengan conmigo esta tarde, a las ruinas del oeste —comenzó a decir, la nota en su voz mostraba seriedad—requiero de la participación de varios de nosotros, que vivimos en los Doce Templos, y en cierto modo conocemos bastante bien la estructura, los caminos y atajos. Creo que sabrán lo sucedido en Géminis, Pólux y Cástor requieren de nuestra colaboración ahora que sus maestros les tienen separados.

—¿Era por eso que se veía tan agresivo en la práctica? —preguntó Kiki.

—No… no estoy segura —respondió, con cierto aire de duda—esta mañana estaba de buen humor, o al menos más optimista con respecto a su situación y la de su hermano. No sé que pudo ocurrir en el tiempo que le perdí de vista, o que… —quedó unos momentos pensativa—o qué le pudo decir el señor Saga cuando regresaba de ver al Patriarca. Lo cierto es que lo sabremos esta tarde al reunirnos, y si Pólux no se presenta tiene que volver al templo de Sagitario, puedo ponerle al tanto.

Ginebra quedó unos instantes turbada con lo último que se escuchó decir, como si le pareciera increíble dudar de que Pólux se presentara para la reunión, siendo que le interesaba. No tenía idea del porqué del pensamiento, pero detenerse en ese punto le hizo sentir algo insegura, preocupada. Algo no iba bien. Algo no iba bien y Huo, al igual que Hiresh, fueron los primeros en notarlo. Pero Galatea, la niña grande, fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Ya, si se trata de ayudarles a verse cuando sus maestros no estén mirando, debe ser pan comido —dijo, con aire relajado y seguro—el trayecto de Sagitario a Escorpio es una tontería, están prácticamente como vecinos. No debe ser demasiado complicado.

—Se que si lo vemos así no requiere de algo tan elaborado, lo sé… pero me refería a los horarios cotidianos: entrenamientos, comidas, descansos —explicó la arquera—y en caso de que ellos decidan no hacerles coincidir de ninguna forma…

—Cosa que estás casi segura de que suceda, hay que estar prevenidos, lo comprendo —acertó Huo—y para eso requieres el apoyo, para que podamos cubrir las espaldas en dado caso.

—Suena bastante fácil —se sonrió Kiki, con aire travieso. No le agradaba Pólux en lo absoluto y ayudarle le importaba más bien poco, pero si Ginebra se lo pedía y sus amigos participaban, no pensaba quedarse atrás. —Soy un maestro de distracciones, pueden contar conmigo ~

—¿Hay algo más, verdad? —Hiresh habló por primera vez, todo ese tiempo no había mirado a nadie en especial, pero sin duda estuvo atento a todo lo que decían, incluso parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo que todos pasaron por alto. El príncipe de ojos amatistas clavó la mirada en Ginebra, como si quisiera desnudar algún tipo de verdad. —Tu empresa no parece solo querer abarcar ese tipo de solución provisional, también quieres que los santos de Géminis regresen a su anterior convivencia.

Ginebra asintió con una suave sonrisa, le alegraba que entre ellos hubiera alguien tan despierto como Hiresh, eso iba a estar bien para lo que tenía en mente, aún sin saber cómo llevarlo a cabo del todo.

—Sí, no sé cómo pero… entre esos gemelos debe existir algo más que la sangre que todavía les una, más que la sangre, el parecido, la armadura y el interés… —dedujo, tentada a morderse el dedo pulgar, un hábito que decidió dejar cuando sus padres murieron como una pequeña muestra de su determinación de seguir adelante. —Y ese algo es lo que debemos descubrir.

Todos asintieron positivamente.

**LOL**

Le ardían las mejillas, todavía guardaba algo de la sal de las lágrimas en las comisuras. Las saboreó un momento y escupió al suelo, henchido de rabia. Hace muchos años, mucho antes de que supiera de la existencia del Santuario, los Santos de Athena, Pólux se había jurado el no volver a llorar por nada. La dura vida que le fue dada desde el nacimiento le enseñó que no significaba nada, y tampoco lograría alcanzar sus objetivos si permitía que la vista se le nublara de agua y sal. La dura vida también le enseñó lo importante de tener los ojos abiertos, nunca nublados.

Pero ahora eso podía valer madres perfectamente. Al menos mientras intentaba encajar la furia con las palabras sosegadas de Cástor en contraste con las de su maestro Saga antes de que decidiera abandonar el sector de entrenamiento. Recordarlo le provocó una punzada en el pecho, y una maldición en los labios.

_Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero si me limito a ser tu sombra acabarás consumiéndome, ¿eso es lo que quieres?_

—Por supuesto que no —le había dicho él, apretando los labios— tú te mereces más que esto, Cástor. Tú más que nadie, más que yo.

Su gemelo asintió, no parecía contento con la respuesta. Pólux lo entendía cada vez menos.

_Si acepto aspirar por otra armadura tenemos más posibilidades de igualdad social, y a futuro es la mejor forma en la que podremos estar juntos… _

—Pero eso significaría que te desentenderías de Géminis… ¡le estarías dando carta blanca a Kanon para dejar el templo! —Recordó haberle espetado— ¡es una trampa, Cástor!, ¡nos separarán de todas formas!

Cástor lo sabía, por eso no dijo nada, por eso se disculpó con un escueto "lo siento" y añadió para darle más fuerza a su decisión que eran las únicas opciones que tenían. Mejor dicho. Era la única opción que le dejaba su gemelo para seguir a su lado. Estaba claro que Cástor lo quería, pero no más de lo que podría quererse a sí mismo, ambos eran conscientes de ello. Pólux sabía que pedirle ser un segundón a su lado lo humillaría cada vez más con el tiempo… y se convertiría en un Kanon de Géminis.

—Malditos sean todos, ¡malditos! —Vociferó, las aves revolotearon espantadas por el sonido alejándose de las copas de los árboles— estoy harto.

Eso lo podía deducir cualquiera con su tono de voz y el genio que reflejaba su expresión al caminar, cualquier habitante de Rodorio lo leía con suma claridad y hacían espacio al preadolescente para que fuera por donde quisiera, mientras estuviesen lejos de su malhumor. Avanzó sin pensar a donde le llevarían los pies, y los pies le llevaron al mar.

Pólux fijó la vista en el azul del mar, las galeras mercantes, barcas y chalanas de pesca como juguetes de tina. La cacofonía del ruido mezclado de voces, pescadores divulgando la mercancía y clientes regateando precios, todo eso le recordó a algún sitio donde hubiera pasado tiempo con Cástor, cuando eran libres e iban con el viento a donde les llevase, como acababa de ocurrirle a él.

El rumor del mar y la brisa salada apagaron un poco la hoguera que era su rabia contra el mundo, poco a poco fue perdiéndose un poco, en paz.

Esa paz duró solo hasta que alguien le tiró fuertemente del brazo, por lo distraído que estaba, le hizo trastabillar y casi caer del muelle.

—¿Pólux querer ir a barco? —Le dijo Sinéad en su escaso griego— querer ir a barco. Querer~

—Entonces ve tú, yo estoy muy bien aquí —espetó en tono gruñón, reverberan do el mal humor. Tiró para deshacerse del agarre y quitarse a la niña de encima—ve a donde te plazca.

La niña salvaje le miró largamente, Pólux no sabía si se iba a echar a llorar o a gritar más, con Sinéad uno nunca sabía nada, y hasta los momentos no la preciaba de llorona. Se preguntó si Aioria la buscaría de nuevo, todo el mundo sabía lo mucho que extraviaba a la nena del Amazonas, y los problemas que eso le generaba. De repente la perspectiva de que un Santo de Oro lo encontrara hizo que se le revolvieran las entrañas en un nuevo acceso de furia.

Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

—¿Quieres ir a barco? —no era una pregunta, ya le tomaba la mano con menos gentileza de la que habría esperado, y era él quien jalaba— pues iremos a tu barco.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. No hay palabras que me puedan disculpar por la demora y la desaparición. Son libres de decir y no decir~<p>

Veamos como se las arregla esta nena para retomar poco a poco las cosas.

Para complacer a algunos, aquí algo mas de los aprendices que no aparecieron antes, y también algunas apariciones de los santos. En el siguiente habrá mas participación de estos últimos, o eso espero. Yo digo una cosa y la musa tiene la última palabra.

Los quiero mucho, besos y abrazotes~


End file.
